


Sweet Desire

by chechevitsa



Category: Free!
Genre: Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechevitsa/pseuds/chechevitsa
Summary: 它的四肢抽动起来，幅度大得有如被电击，渐渐地，伸展的幅度超越了骨骼应有的长度，相反，全身的毛发犹如倒放般缩短，露出的不是动物、而是人类的光滑表皮，最后缩进去的是头顶的一双耷拉耳，那条长而蓬松的尾巴，消失在尾椎。裸体的男孩捂着屁股一跃而起，羞得满脸都涨红了，发间渗满了汗珠：“妈妈！你怎么能在这种地方让我变成人！小遥还在呢！”





	1. 异变

**Author's Note:**

> 比较随意的设定，前期按照hsp小说的设定在写，中学二年级开始的剧情全部魔改了。

离开被三色堇围绕的樱花树，走出校门，穿过两侧栽种着枫杨树的大道时，澎湃着鼓动的喜悦渐渐被淡淡的感伤取代，毕业典礼时没能通过眼泪释放的感情，在比赛结束后终究占领了真琴的心脏。凛和渚也是同样，爱吵爱笑的两人，也只是背着包在真琴左侧、一前一后地走着。

真琴的右手边是遥，先前露出的腼腆微笑早已无影无踪，又变得如往常一般面无表情起来。但真琴觉得，遥也被低落情绪困扰，正不自觉地蹙着两条细眉。

行至岔路口，渚扬起脸，打破沉默：“我们真的不办庆功会吗？”

接力比赛的次日是周一。但岩鸢小学已经开始放春假了，遥和真琴也已经毕业，有问题的只有凛：江拿饼干罐过来时，他也明确说了不会办，至于是因为害羞才姑且拒绝，还是单纯的没有兴趣，则不得而知。

“凛还要收拾行李吧？明天就要出发了。”真琴抢在凛发话前，先开口了，他不想让渚失望，却也不想让凛成为宣告就此别离的人物。

渚的小脸还是垮了下来。凛摇了摇头：“行李早就收好了。怎么样，去渚家吗？或者来我奶奶家也行。”

——看来先前只是因为猝不及防出现的妹妹让自己大失颜面，才口不择言了。

四人最后去的却是真琴家。

刚用钥匙打开门，两个宛如炮弹的小团子便冲了过来，一个抱住真琴的大腿，另一个捏住衣摆，一齐大叫：“哥哥——！”

是橘家的那对双胞胎弟妹，真琴身后的三人皆是吓了一跳。而真琴像是早已习惯了一般，抓起捏着自己衣摆的弟弟的小手，又用另一只手揉弄妹妹的脑袋，又哄又推地把两个鞋都没穿便冲进玄关的小家伙送进屋里，这才请愣在门外的队友们进屋了。

“关系真好呢！”挤在不怎么宽敞的玄关换鞋时，渚感叹，“都是年龄差距大的兄弟姐妹，我在家却总被姐姐们欺负。”

“渚有姐姐？怎么一直没听说呢——明明已经见过我家的妹妹了！”凛在真琴回话前插嘴了。

“好啦好啦，先进来吧。”真琴已经丢下客人、径直走到客厅了，弟弟妹妹还是缠着他不放，他在被丢了满地玩具的爬爬垫上翻找能吸引两人注意力的玩意。与其说是失礼，不如说是无可奈何，他探出头来喊：“遥，帮我关下门哦。”

凛在奇怪的地方产生了胜负心，但这是他对妹妹的呵护的体现也说不定……遥一直以来都是独子，就算偶尔会在去真琴家串门时在双胞胎身上花费时间，但也说不上照料；就算能理解三人的情感与烦恼，他也很难找到合适时机与立场说些什么。不过，如果家里多出一个人来，他会感到厌烦，还是稍微不那么孤单呢？

真琴的妈妈闻声从厨房出来了。除了身材，真琴简直就是他母亲的男性翻版，一样的下垂眉眼，微笑时嘴角上翘的弧度，还有说话的语气。她揽过一对儿女，又招呼挤在门廊的小朋友们：“比赛怎么样？”

“赢了！妈妈，我能留大家在我们家吃晚饭吗？”

“那得叫爸爸再买些菜回家。”母亲翻看了冰箱，“我买了零食放在电视机柜里，你们饿了就先吃。”

在真琴家，晚饭前乱吃东西自然是不行的，但托朋友们的福，又或者是大人不想要破坏孩子们人生少有的胜利时刻，就连凑过来伸手要小熊软糖的莲和兰都没被说教。真琴翻出游戏手柄递给显得有些不自在的凛和渚，手柄只有两台，他总是和遥一起玩，但是现在弟弟妹妹又缠上了遥，正挤在沙发上眼巴巴地等遥剥核桃，于是他也坐下来了，把几乎挂在遥脖子上的兰抱到了自己腿上。

渚意外地擅长动作游戏，他一边盯着电视荧幕，一边问出一串有关澳大利亚的问题，看起来是憋了很久了；六年级的三人被渚天真的提问逗得笑个不停，凛因此被连续K.O. 了两轮。

五点半时，遥去借了电话打给母亲，她只有这时才有空从超市的兼职脱身，是她一边吃便当、一边担忧独自在家的儿子有没有好好吃晚饭的时刻。正在这时，真琴的父亲也回来了，除了妻子在电话里指示的肉与菜，他还拎来了果汁与碳酸饮料，咣当一声丢在被炉的几面上。双胞胎又兴奋地尖叫起来，找爸爸举高高去了。

趴在身上的弟弟跑掉了，遥还在打电话，两个朋友坐在地上，注意力全在面前的游戏上。明明家里变得前所未有地拥挤又吵闹，真琴却感到无力招架那股填满身体的寂寞感，是因为现下的时光过于珍贵，凛就要离开，也许几年才能见一面，渚还没升中学，而等四月到来，他不一定会有那么多的时间去SC游泳，幸好遥还在他的身边；但是想到遥和中学，也许自己没办法和遥分在同一个班级。只是想到这点就觉得无法忍耐又恐惧，如果遥有一天去了更远的地方，自己又会怎么样呢？……

思绪中断了，异变就是在这时发生的。

 

母亲在电话上问了比赛的事情，用很抱歉的语气说爸爸和她都没去看遥小学的最后一场比赛真是可惜，遥不觉得有什么可惜的，母亲几乎没有来看过他游泳，只是擅自给“最后一场”赋予意义而已。接着，母亲又说今晚似乎会降雪，让他回家把门窗闩紧，取暖器和热水器都打开。

樱花都快开了，真的会下雪吗。遥咬着嘴唇下了台阶，回到真琴家。真琴家又混乱又温暖，他几乎要出汗了，急忙脱下外套。

走进客厅，真琴却不见了，好像也和遥一样感到燥热，他的卫衣和牛仔裤都落在沙发上。遥在内心无声抱怨，将衣物抱起搭在一旁，却掉出一只袜子在地板上。

遥用力抖了抖真琴的裤子，另一只袜子也从裤筒里飞了出来，他的衬衫也皱巴巴地夹在卫衣里，不仅如此，遥突然发现一条内裤挂在抱枕的一角。带有蓝色条纹的平角裤，遥在更衣室里看过它穿在真琴身上的样子。

这是怎么回事……？真琴是在客厅里当着家人和凛、渚的面脱了个精光吗。

遥感到一阵恶寒，压抑着不安，他去查看了厨房、洗手间，很明显真琴不可能也没道理藏在那里。他折返回来，看了看电视机前的两人，问：“真琴呢？”

凛转过脸来：“刚刚还在沙发上坐着发呆呢，是不是回房间了？”

遥摇了摇头：“应该不会。”他抱起真琴的衣服堆，“他所有的衣服都还在沙发上。”

凛看着遥又一次弄掉了真琴的袜子，他睁大双眼，放下了手柄：“那是真琴的袜子？”

遥突然感到一阵难堪，明明和他没有关系，但他想把真琴的内裤藏起来。可惜已经太迟了，也放下手柄的渚一眼看见了蓝色条纹：“小真的内裤怎么在沙发上？”

三人无言地对视了两秒。状况太过超现实，他们应该在真琴的家中放声大喊他的名字吗？如果过了一分钟，真琴就从他的房间里穿着睡衣出来了，那该多尴尬呀。

遥决定上楼去卧室——希望他不会撞见真琴裸着上身、下身或是全身的样子。

他刚刚踏上楼梯，凛和渚便看见有什么东西从沙发底下窜了出来，毛茸茸黄澄澄的一只，在地板上打了个滚，跑去咬遥的裤腿，却没把握好，一口咬在了遥的脚踝上。遥大叫一声，脚下一滑，从楼梯上摔了下来。

是一只小狗，眼睛湿漉漉的，两只耳朵耷拉在脑袋上。它围着皱起脸握住脚踝忍痛的遥滴溜溜地转，忽然将吻部凑近了遥的小腿左右蹭起来。

遥想后退，却站不起来，只得用双手撑着向后滑。

“小真家养狗的吗？”渚问。凛则一把抓起了小狗，它正咬着遥的袜子向下拽，很不满被打断，汪汪脆叫起来，四条腿像游泳般在空气中划动。

遥摇头：“至少两天前还没养。凛，把狗放下来吧，看着怪可怜的。”

“但是——！”

“你放下来。”小狗呜呜叫着在自己身边打转时，除了惊讶、莫名和害怕，遥感到奇异的安心感，他觉得它不是故意的。

金黄色的小狗一落地，又跑来对着遥的脚踝又闻又蹭，对着被拉下的袜子与裤腿间的那片皮肤舔个不停。

真琴的父亲从楼上下来了，他应该是听见了遥摔在地上时的声响。看见坐在地上捂着脚踝的遥，和缩在一旁的小狗，他怒叱道：“真琴！怎么回事！”

真琴的父亲也不是严厉的人，遥头一次看见他这样发火。凛和渚也被震住了，就连狗也小声哼唧。渚小声为朋友辩解：“……叔叔，不是真琴的错，他人不在这儿……虽然……”

虽然他好像不见了。

真琴的父亲叹了口气，架起遥，将他仰放在沙发上。遥脱下袜子，卷起裤腿，皮肤上只有两个浅浅的齿痕，渗出些许红色，遥感到的疼痛不来自于此，而是正在肿起的脚踝本身。

一定是摔下来时扭到了，幸好，比赛已经结束了。

等待真琴爸爸去拿毛巾与冰袋时，那条小狗努力地想窜上来，无奈身高不够，只能用立起身扒着沙发。遥伸出手去摸它，又柔软又炙热，因为是真琴的小宠物吗，就连触感也让遥想起真琴本人。

比起他自己，还是至今没有露面的真琴比较值得担忧吧。

拿冰袋时，连忙碌的真琴妈妈也被惊动了，她先丈夫一步走出厨房，一把抱起立在沙发边的小狗，向三人道歉：“让你们看到我家这样的丑事，还让遥受伤了，真是不好意思……我等一下就让真琴也来道歉。”

“等等！”遥直起身，“阿姨，不是真琴的错，他好像……不在这儿，但他的衣服都在沙发上。”

遥举起蓝色条纹，试图证明自己的话。真琴妈妈怀里的小狗尖声叫起来，将头埋进她的胸前。

真琴的母亲却突然笑了起来：“对了，遥还不知道这件事呢，我差点忘了。”她开始抚摸怀中的金色毛团，脊背、肚皮、耳后、下巴，小动物好像舒服极了，伸展开四肢，伸展——

它的四肢抽动起来，幅度大得有如被电击，渐渐地，伸展的幅度超越了骨骼应有的长度，相反，全身的毛发犹如倒放般缩短，露出的不是动物、而是人类的光滑表皮，最后缩进去的是头顶的一双耷拉耳，那条长而蓬松的尾巴，消失在尾椎。

裸体的男孩捂着屁股一跃而起，羞得满脸都涨红了，发间渗满了汗珠：“妈妈！你怎么能在这种地方让我变成人！小遥还在呢！”

渚捂着合不拢的嘴闷声闷气：“我们也在——”话音未落，他被凛拉着转过了身去。

遥也扭过头，他还抱着真琴的衣服，只好姿势别扭地将它们举过头顶。他的幼驯染呼吸急促，抓起衣服胡乱穿起来，咚一声跌坐在沙发上。

真琴的妈妈还是轻声笑着：“你自己在小遥面前变回去的，怎么能怪我。”

“妈妈！”

遥忽然觉得，也许真琴的妈妈不像平常看起来那样温柔。他的脚踝一抽一抽地疼；真琴坐在沙发的另一头穿衣服，他觉得很不真实：不是真琴其实是个可以变成狗的变形者这件事不真实，而是他认识真琴十二年、却从未知晓、从未察觉这件事不真实。

真琴穿好了衣服便俯身来看他的脚踝。离得太近了，热乎乎的呼吸喷在遥的脚面，他不自在起来，又要流汗了，用另一只脚踢了踢真琴的大腿：“没什么事，别看了。”

真琴抬起头来，遥觉得他好像快哭了，声音颤抖：“但是……但是……是我的错！对不起，遥，对不起！”

也许真琴保持小狗的形态比较好，他胡乱担心的模样让遥觉得沉重起来，他本来就没想责怪真琴：“你没咬到我，我自己摔到了而已。比赛结束了，离开学也还有一周，没什么可担心。”  
真琴的爸爸拿着冰袋过来了，也许是听到了遥和真琴的对话：“是我的血统。”

？

四个小朋友迷茫地望着他，他继续解释：“真琴变成这样是遗传我，所以是我的问题。本来不想让外人知道的，但既然孩子妈妈已经让你们亲眼见到，隐瞒也没有意义了。”

不满丈夫指责，真琴妈妈反驳：“反正小遥迟早也会发现的，而且也有必要让这孩子知道。”

混乱在晚饭时消失，暂时被关在楼上的双胞胎欢天喜地地冲下楼来，又要小遥哥哥抱抱，结果被父母分别抱起来放在幼儿专用椅上。他们俩也有可能变成小狗吗？会是什么样呢？小狗真琴就很符合遥的想像，有些黏人，又有些烦人，还喜欢乱担心，竟然会去咬他的袜子。

接力比赛的喜悦，离别的感伤，全部被冲击取代，四人告别时仿若醉酒般晕晕乎乎：

“那……再见啦。”

“明年见！”

“小真，开学后不许不来SC！”

送渚和凛到睦月桥边，真琴向家的方向走去。夜间的潮声十分平和。遥还在他家冰敷，也许父母会让他留下过夜。以往他总是很期待的，他有许多的事物与秘密要与遥分享，但今天不是那一天，他觉得尴尬、难堪又低人一等——幸好他变成的是狗，而不是什么恶心的爬行动物，或是会把遥伤得更重的猛兽，但他变形时那奇怪的身体，遥一定不会觉得是什么好景色的。  
尽管如此，他还是想要见到遥。真琴大步跑了起来。他到家时，遥正和他的父母告别：“真琴……如果在上学时突然变成这样，我该怎么办？”

回答遥的是他的母亲：“不用担心，真琴一般都能控制自己的，除非情绪太激动。”

“……”

“抚摸能加速变成人的过程，虽然，不是所有人的抚摸都有效——不过小遥的话应该没问题。”

“……”

“真的不用在我们家过夜吗？你妈妈今晚很迟才下班吧。”

“……不用了。今天的菜都很好吃，谢谢阿姨，阿姨再见！”

遥扶着墙、一跳一跳地离开了。真琴站在阴影里，看着遥跳上石阶，跳过鸟居，接着消失在拐角处，他没能上前。

真琴觉得他难过到又想要变成小狗了。


	2. “驯养我吧。”

“最近遥不怎么来咱们家呢。”

周六的早晨，真琴顶着乱蓬蓬的头发坐在餐桌前，面前是一碗速溶无糖麦片，他用勺子搅了搅，觉得有些吃不下。母亲因为季节性流感倒下后，父亲便一直用便利店的即食食品打发真琴和弟弟妹妹，并非他是坚决不下厨房的大男子主义者，只是因为实在不擅长烹饪而已。真琴跑去厨房找蜂蜜时，他坐在餐桌的另一侧阅读报纸。

“是有新朋友了？”儿子不回答，他追问，报纸仍举在面前。

真琴不知道爸爸在说谁，是遥还是他自己，如果是遥的话，某种意义上来说，确实是这样。

进入中学，真琴和遥被分在不同的班级，因为有许多从岩鸢小学毕业的学生，只几天的工夫，真琴已经和全班同学熟悉起来了。遥的班级也是同样；午餐时间，真琴每次经过一班的后门，总能看见遥被几个男生簇拥着、面无表情地吃着便当。真琴说不上来遥是不是不情愿、甚至更想要和自己一起共进午餐。

但真琴想到的不是那几个男生：“遥养狗了，他要遛狗。”

报纸后面传来喷笑与剧烈的咳嗽声，父亲放下报纸，装咖啡的马克杯咣地砸在桌上，面对一脸委屈望着自己的大儿子，他收住笑容：“……抱歉抱歉。前段时间在神社下蹲着的黑狗，是遥的？”

真琴不是很想理会存着拿他开玩笑心情的父亲，他歪歪头，学着前一晚全家人挤在沙发上一起观看的电影里的外国男演员，耸了耸肩——随即他感到一阵做作带来的恶寒——夹着蜂蜜瓶捧着麦片跑回了自己房间。

要向父亲解释起来实在太困难了。父亲对真琴一直怀有复杂情感，这是自然的：父亲变成动物时化身为狼，而真琴却是被人类驯化的狗；最早发现这点时，纵使变身的血统稀有，父亲仍对真琴是否是自己的孩子有过怀疑，之后真身验明，真琴却不擅长控制两种形态变化的时机，常常在不恰当的时间与地点不由自主地变为一条小猎犬，因此，纵使青春期来临，父亲仍未依照传统、带真琴以兽身前往野外度过一夜一日。

大概是觉得依赖着人类的狗狗不需要掌握求生的技巧吧。在父亲眼里，自己一定十分依赖遥，因此才会在听说遥养狗时嘲笑自己，他一定认为遥已经有真琴就够了——真琴最初的担心是毫无必要的，遥并不厌恶他作为小狗的形态，毋宁说喜欢极了。真琴再一次在遥面前变身时，无所适从只持续了几个小时，那日下午，遥便给他戴上了新买的项圈，来到海边。

太阳很大，但海水很凉，毕竟尚未到春日。遥脱了鞋袜挽起裤腿，细瘦的脚踝在扑上陆地的浅潮间若隐若现。真琴在潮湿的沙上踩来踩去，他还是第一次用狗的四爪踏上沙滩，沙砾蹭过脚底的感觉不如人类时那般清晰。海水的腥气混合遥身上清爽的香皂味传来，水被搅动的声音变大了，真琴抬起头，看见遥向海水深处走去，他飞奔起来，海水溅起打湿了他的毛发，但他不觉得有那么冷。他对着遥大叫，会感冒的、会感冒的！

遥小声抱怨了一句，真琴却听得见，遥又觉得他多管闲事了。

他跳起来，立着前爪，推着遥向后退，遥一边求饶一边咯咯笑着倒在地上，大腿内侧留下两个湿漉漉的圆形爪印。真琴抖动身体甩起水来。遥躺了片刻，脸上被真琴的水弄得湿哒哒的，他抹了一把脸，扭过身体，看见真琴正瘫着四条腿打滚，又看见不远处的沙地上的巨大贝壳——应当是蚝一类留下的——在阳光下闪着蓝绿色的光芒。

遥捡起了贝壳，真琴正用那双可怜可爱的黑色圆眼望着他，他将贝壳向沙滩的另一头扔去。

真琴咻地冲了过去。待他衔着那枚贝壳摇着尾巴回到盘腿坐着的遥身边，这才意识到发生了什么。遥将他的犬类本能引诱了出来，遥在玩弄他。他无视向他伸出的手掌，将贝壳摔在遥的脚边，垂下尾巴向马路跑去，他想回家了。

遥从后面跟了上来。真琴又怕遥若是追上来，真会像驯狗一般奖励他小零食，却又不想独自跑走，那样实在太孤单了。矛盾中，他竟不知不觉地用着遥刚好能跟上的速度、跟着夕阳向家跑去。

能看见通往神社的石阶时，遥叫住了他。真琴停下腿，接着就被遥拦腰抱起，遥的胳膊贴着他的肚皮，他的后腿无助地在空中蹬动了两下，被遥的另一只臂膀托住了。穿过第一鸟居时，遥说：“你比看起来重好多。”

遥把他一路抱回了家，抱到了二楼的浴室里，他被放在巨大无边的木盆里。遥插着腰端详了他一会儿——他则努力地想要爬出木盆——接着便走出去了。

遥带着软绵绵的白色毛巾回来了，用温水冲洗了真琴的全身，他蓬松的毛全蔫了，掉出许多细小的沙与石子。真琴觉得身体很重，毛贴着皮肤难受极了，他又抖起身体来，遥“啧”了一声。真琴停下动作，看见遥被他甩了一头一脸的水，胸前也湿了一大片，他僵住了，心比身体更重，沉到水底。

遥也停下了，带着不可思议的神色望着真琴，接着他甩掉套头针织衫，解开裤子：“水……好舒服。”就这样，遥只着一条内裤，打了满手的泡沫，为真琴搓洗毛发。

沐浴露带着甜甜的梨子味道。

惊慌与歉意过去，真琴感到羞耻到极点。自己在变成狗狗时也保留着人类真琴的记忆与意识，这件事他告诉过遥吗？遥一定是把自己当成了一条无知的小公狗，所以才愿意脱得光溜溜地、为同样一丝不挂的自己洗澡。遥那两条附着薄薄肌肉的手臂比印象中更加有力，摩挲皮毛的手掌比周围的空气更热， 真琴觉得后腿瘫软，简直要一屁股坐在木盆里了。

遥俯下身，将沐浴露打在真琴软软的肚皮上。

面前晃过大片的肌肤，真琴感到他的吻部抵在了遥的胸前，遥的气味前所未有地强烈，包围了他全身。

真琴舒服得小声哼唧，剧烈抖动起来，变回了人形，木盆翻倒，泼了满地的水。

他捂着脸，听见遥问：“……洗澡也算是抚摸吗？”

真琴呆呆摇了摇头，他也不知道自己是怎么了，遥的抚摸……和其他人的都不一样。

两人洗完澡又收拾了狼藉一片，从浴室出来时，遥的母亲已经下班回家了，露出一脸很想留真琴下来吃晚饭的表情。在她做饭时，遥难得归家的父亲也回来了，拎着行李箱，他把招待真琴看作义务：“你家平常那样费心照顾遥。”

真琴无法拒绝。饭后，他又打电话给妈妈，告诉她今晚他要在遥家过夜。

那晚，他以狗狗的形态，抓着遥枕头的一角，在遥的身旁入睡。

遥一定相当喜欢狗。这一日的经历让真琴无法不这么想，遥对待狗狗真琴比对待人类的他好多了。如果不是无法自如控制变形的能力，遥也许会要求他除了上学的日子、每天都变成小狗吧。

因此，当那条教养良好的大黑狗出现在石阶下时，真琴就打定主意，要让遥养这条狗。结果也如他所愿，他激得遥打了幼稚的赌，他赢了，遥认养了流浪狗。真琴知道他会赢：也许是他与黑狗品种相近的缘故，他完全听得懂那条狗的叫声，知道它不会跑远，更不会离开。

遥想给黑狗取名叫“Makoto”, 但真琴不想做遥的狗狗，他想做遥最好的朋友。最后遥让步了，黑狗被唤作“Makko”, 有些微妙，像在叫真琴不存在过的小名，但总比“Makoto”要好。

但，真琴不知道的是，他会因为Makko 的存在感到这样寂寞，这样嫉妒。

因为要给Makko喂食，即使是父母亲都不在的夜晚，遥也不再来真琴家吃饭过夜了，他开始对着料理书自己烧饭做菜。假日的早晨与傍晚，遥也一定不在家，Makko是喜欢户外、运动需求大的狗狗，遥一天遛它两次，就算是要上学的日子，遥也会提早起床，真琴被闹钟吵醒，望着窗外发呆醒觉时，好几次看见遥牵着狗回家的身影，Makko的黑色短毛映射着阳光，耀眼极了，真琴觉得遥是也带Makko去海边了。

如果遥掷贝壳给Makko捡的话，Makko一定会将贝壳好好放在遥的手心，被遥夸赞“好孩子”，还开心地吃遥提前装在裤兜里的洁牙骨吧——妈妈上次去超市时，看见遥站在狗零食的货架前犹豫不决。还有，取名时遥说过，要训练Makko听口令，那样被丢弃的、教养良好的狗狗，一定不用半个月就能学会了。

真琴坐在书桌前，搅拌着已经吸水膨胀、黏作一团的麦片，透过窗户，他果然看见了遥。遥正和Makko比赛爬台阶，Makko爬到顶端便停下腿回头看遥，很快便等不及了，几步跳下，遥刚穿过第一鸟居，大狗便扑进了他怀里。遥转过身来，汗湿的额发下露出一双笑眼。

明明上学时几乎形影不离，很快也可以下水游泳了，但这样还不够，好想无时无刻都和遥呆在一起。

遥……

默念着遥的名字，真琴站起身来，向楼下跑去，寂寞感让他几乎流泪，不出几步，他的身形一垮，上衣裤子包裹着空气落在地面，真琴拱了又拱，好不容易才从领口钻出来，春天到来后，他长了不少个子，肩膀也宽了，经常低着头和遥说话；狗狗真琴更是长势惊人，变得又高大又漂亮，遥是很难再把他一口气从石阶下抱回家了。大大的身躯给了他不少信心，他甩开挂在尾巴上的内裤，用鼻子将衣物堆成一团，叼着搁在了床边，迈开步子再次跑起来。

遥正坐在石阶下休息，看见真琴呼哧呼哧地跑过来，眯起了眼睛，随后他意识到这是他的幼驯染，自从那次在海滩玩耍后，真琴就不乐意在他面前变成狗狗了。两个月不见，真琴从委委屈屈嗷呜尖叫的小狗倏然变成了如阳光般炙热沉稳的大家伙，凑到他面前舔他的手指尖。

遥情不自禁地伸出手，想要抚摸金黄色大狗的耳朵根，轻轻挠毛茸茸的下巴，这时，他想起在浴室里，他才给真琴涂了半边的沐浴露，真琴就被他摸回人形了，只好停下了手。

他悬在空中的手很快就有了归宿，Makko从树丛里跑了回来，主动翻过身来给遥摸肚皮。遥轻轻叹气，任由真琴的舌头霸占他的右手，用左手逗弄起Makko.

真琴却不乐意了，张口松开遥的手指，面对着Makko从喉咙深处发出低吼，尖牙外露。Makko也不甘示弱，从遥手心下一骨碌翻过身，对着真琴怒叫起来。真琴本来只想独占遥一会儿，不料Makko同样也是是条贴人的狗狗，吼得真琴心事破碎一地，直起脖子向黑狗扑去。Makko见金色大狗露出一嘴好牙，动了真格，吓得夹着尾巴逃跑了。

真琴摇起胜利的尾巴，望向遥。

他没想到，他不仅吓到了Makko, 还吓到了遥，随着他的动作，遥向后退了两步，带着错愕与陌生感看着真琴，接着向Makko逃跑的方向张望，大叫了几声黑狗的名字，见没有回应，遥又低下头来看真琴，小心翼翼地接近他：“我先带你回家再去找Makko.”

遥只想着Makko, 真琴伤心极了，更让他伤心的是，遥向着橘家的宅邸走去，他可不想让爸爸发现他捅了什么篓子。真琴咬着遥的袖口向后拖去。遥眨了眨眼睛，转过身向石阶上爬去。

真琴再次咬住遥的衣袖，向Makko离开的方向拖动，幼驯染的心领神会不需要人类的语言。

“好吧，你和我一起去找Makko.”

真琴摇着尾巴，低下头嗅起他的情敌的踪迹来。不，并非他突然喜欢上Makko了，遥的偏爱仍让他嫉妒不已，他只是为了遥而已，为了让遥不用爬高走低毫无目的地找狗，为了让遥脸上担忧的表情早点消失。

Makko躲在神社后的树丛里，见真琴接近，警惕地支起脑袋。遥向黑狗走去： “你先下去吧，我家门没锁。”

那晚，真琴久违地在遥家过了夜。遥的父母都不在，但遥做的饭很好吃，饭后，真琴和遥一起去海边遛了Makko. 五月的海水不再冰冷，两人并肩在涨潮的海滩上行走，灯塔的光芒明亮又遥远，月亮破碎在海水中。

“白天的事，抱歉，吓到你了。”

夜间的光照亮了遥的脸，真琴低下头，看见那双像猫儿一样的眸子睁大了：“没事。”沉默了片刻，遥又开口：“……不是，我以为你不记得变成狗时发生的事。你讨厌Makko吗？”

如果讨厌Makko的话，当初就不会让遥养它了。真琴讨厌的是，遥抛下了他，为Makko打破了他们不曾约定过、却多年习惯成自然的生活方式。遥想要用剩饭喂狗的话，他可以让妈妈多做一份饭，遥想要遛狗的话，可以叫上他一起去，他是不擅长早起，就连上学也是匆匆忙忙出门，但他想要见到遥，想要和遥在一起。

真琴张了张口，却没法说出这些想法：“不是。”

遥像是如释重负，拔腿轻快地在海滩上跑起来，看起来他已经很适应在这样的地上奔跑了。

回到家，Makko被关在了院子里。“今天太晚了。”遥这样说。

真琴想，遥应该是没力气给Makko擦爪子了。他又一次睡在了遥的身边，遥果然抱不住他了，把头抵在他的肚子上睡着了。

真琴睡了又醒。遥睡觉很乖，但仍难免把他吵醒。他嗅了嗅遥头发的味道，借着浅色的晨曦，对着遥的脸舔舐起来。

天啊，我好像狗啊，真琴想，但他仍然想要舔遥的脸蛋和嘴唇，遥不能经常抚摸他，这让他更想要表达亲昵。遥被他舔醒了，将真琴拖进被子里用双腿夹住，两手一阵乱揉，带着鼻音如同梦呓般道：“再舔……你还是变回人吧。”真琴不情不愿地变回了人身，小学时还好，遥的单人小床装得下他们俩，现如今他长了这么多身体，遥也长高了，两个人别扭地挤在一条被子里，而真琴甚至连内裤都没穿。

遥好像不察，翻过身继续睡了。真琴听见楼下的Makko发出一串叫声，他偷偷笑了。

真琴还是不那么想做遥的狗狗，但他想让遥开心，也想让遥每晚枕着他的肚子睡觉，他在被窝里偷偷拉住遥的手，有些紧张，小声对着又陷入梦乡的遥说：

“驯养我吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过几天我会在Lofter上更新。  
> The reason why I cannot post anything on Lofter currently is clear. I have but one phrase to say:  
> lest we forget.


	3. 発情

尘土飞扬的操场上，二年级的学生们在进行体能测试。短跑是最后一项，冲过代表终点的白线后，就可以自由活动了。

桐嶋郁弥第二个达到终点，水泳部秋冬季的陆上训练卓有成效，他凑到体育老师面前看了秒表，比半年前跑快了将近一秒，但即便如此，还是比陆上部的差了一大截。因为前一堂留下的篮球没有收进活动室，跑完的学生都气喘吁吁地插着腰向室内体育馆走去。郁弥本想独自走过去，回头看见正在起跑线后活动手脚的鴫野贵澄和椎名旭，他停下脚步。

贵澄和旭也先后冲过了白线，见到郁弥在跑道不远处，都有些惊讶，再次拔腿跑了过去。

郁弥见两个朋友过来了，垂下了缀有细长睫毛的柔弱眼睑，明明是他有话想说，却露出一副不怎么感兴趣的忧郁神色：“你们俩不觉得遥和真琴最近怪怪的吗？”

旭那顶着冲天发型的脑袋左右转，寻找两个人的身影，通常来说，遥和真琴在体育课时总是在相邻不远的地方待着，也不是为了聊天，只是自然而然地就从两个班级的无形划分中溜了出来。今天，旭却花了一些工夫，起跑线后的队伍乱糟糟的，遥排在一班的末尾，露出感到无聊的表情看着天空，真琴则在二班的中段，正和同一组的同学说着话。他下了结论：“没啊！好好排着队呢！”

郁弥叹了口气，三人一起顶着风向体育馆走去。贵澄笑嘻嘻地扭过头看跑道。遥在的那组正摆出起跑姿势，只等着发令声响了，真琴则还在和右手边的男生聊天，滔滔不绝，好像刻意不去看遥那边的情况似的。他问：“发生了什么吗？”

“笨蛋猴子。”在回答贵澄的问题前，郁弥熟练地吐出对旭轻蔑的话语，“这两周水泳部的训练，真琴和遥就没同时出现过。”

旭没有理会郁弥的攻击，只是反驳：“真琴上周不是病了嘛。遥……遥可能是去SC 游泳了啊。”

才开学，真琴就病了整整一周，把大家都吓了一跳，还以为他春假前都不会回来了，这周一，他却又毫发无伤春风满面地回来上课了，问他到底怎么了，他也只傻笑着打马虎眼转移话题，这事连贵澄都听说了。而遥不参加部活的事情，他就不怎么知道了。

“遥不用参加水泳部的训练吗？”篮球部的每日练习是义务，不认真对待的人会被驱逐，水泳部应该也是一样的。

“他跟着SC的教练训练呢，所以不来也没什么奇怪的。”旭回答。岩鸢中学水泳部只有一个露天泳池，每年在真正在水里练习的时间不足六个月。他又回头看了看操场，二班已经开始测试了，遥却没向他们这边走来，那应该是在等真琴吧：“郁弥太喜欢胡思乱想了，咱们别理他。”他勾着贵澄的肩膀，问，“3 on 3？”

“行啊，看我不打爆你。”

见贵澄和旭勾肩搭背地聊起篮球来，郁弥长长叹了一口气，挺起胸膛，快步超过两个朋友，推开体育馆的大门。

篮球场上已经零散有几个人了，因为凑不够人，他们只使用了半场。体育馆的另一侧，一班和二班的女生们正在打排球。郁弥脱了运动服外套，找了好几个公用的储物柜，却都被人占了，正在这时，被他抛下的两人也进来了，旭对球场大喊：“带我一个——！还有桐嶋和鴫野！”

旭将外套丢在球场的边线旁，郁弥还是没找到柜子，只好把他的外套小心翼翼地叠放在旭的外套上面。贵澄冲他们俩摆了摆手，另一只手插在口袋里：“3 on 3的话多一个人，我就先不上啦，要裁判的话我倒是可以做。”

“嘁——”旭不满地抱怨，“你是怕了我吧。”回头向贵澄作了个嘲讽的鬼脸，他跑上球场。

虽然旭这么说，但郁弥觉得贵澄是好心，毕竟他在篮球部表现很不错，比同年级的部员更早免于全场替补席的命运。他冲着贵澄点了点头，向聚成一小团、正在划分队伍的男生们走去。

比赛刚开始，真琴和二班的几个同学也过来了，说说笑笑的。贵澄眯起眼睛，问：“遥呢？”

“嗯？”真琴猛地转头看向他，好像无法理解贵澄在问什么。

“遥怎么不过来？”

真琴的眼神躲闪过贵澄，露出虚弱的笑来。

“七濑的话，他在操场上跑步。”是真琴旁边的同学代他回答了。贵澄点点头，盯着真琴看了片刻，移开了视线，捡起地上的篮球投掷过去：“来一局？”

篮球砰地砸在真琴的手背上，弹跳着落在地上，他将投放在远方的目光拉回来，像是被篮球砸回了现实一般：“抱歉抱歉。”

郁弥说得没错，真琴心不在焉，是有些奇怪。

体育是下午最后一节课，铃声一响，篮球场上的学生们全都急急忙忙地跑着离开了，贵澄不紧不慢地跟在人流末尾，他是今天的值日生，就算跑着回去，也得等大家都走得差不多了，才能开始打扫。旭和郁弥急着去训练，早就跑没影了，真琴也不在视野内，可能也要参加训练吧，说起来，他的病真的完全好了吗……

贵澄走出体育馆，发现遥已经不在操场上了。虽然去问真琴会是个更好的选择，但每次遥和真琴之间显露出不妙的端倪，所有朋友都只问真琴，显得和遥一点也不亲近。贵澄有时觉得，遥和别人的交流几乎完全依赖真琴，其实怪可怜的，他们俩总不能一辈子这样下去吧。

回到教室，遥位子上的书包已经不见了，贵澄又绕去二班看了一眼，真琴的书包倒还在，人却没影了。没办法，一边扫除一边等真琴回来好了。他吹着口哨开始打扫走廊。接着是教室内，擦干净黑板后，还要把明天值日的人写上去。

完成后，贵澄背上包，捏着抹布拖着扫把跑向工具间，也许是年级共用的缘故，很少有人费心打理使用后的工具，抹布黏糊糊的，扫把上缠了许多毛絮，他只想赶紧摆脱这一切。

打开工具间的门，一股淡淡的霉味飘了出来，等天气热了，气味只会更加糟糕。贵澄揿了电灯开关，灯却不亮，他才想起来，放假前那次他值日时，工具间的灯就已经坏了。借着西斜的昏黄阳光，他屏着呼吸走进，将扫把扔进角落，抹布则挂在墙边，这就要出去，却又觉得应该洗一洗手，便又折回来，拧开抹布墙下的水龙头。

水流声中，贵澄觉得他听见了些别的响动，他转过头去。扫把还堆在一角，另一头是拖把，乱糟糟臭烘烘的，说不定有老鼠，想到这点，贵澄关了水龙头，背靠着洗手台踮起脚尖。

拖把堆抖动了一下，贵澄更紧张了，他觉得应该关上门，不然老鼠跑出去后只会更难捉，但他更不想和这种脏兮兮的小生物共处一室。拖把继续抖动，靠在墙上的那根啪地砸在地上，贵澄低声道：“嘘——嘘——小老鼠……”

像是听得懂他的召唤一般，拖把堆后跳出了条毛茸茸的动物，比老鼠大得多，贵澄定睛一看，是条个子挺大的金毛寻回犬！

这超出了他的预期，他顿时不紧张了，腿卸了力气，一屁股坐在地上。那条狗倒主动向他走来，很亲近人的样子，却又不是那么一回事，靠近后便站定定不动了，甚至不去闻贵澄的裤脚。

这是怎么，有流浪狗跑到学校里来了？

——眼睛很亮，眼角也很干净，毛有些长，但明显不是放任生长的，也没什么异味，不像是流浪狗。贵澄观察着面前的狗，站起身来，他忽然发现这狗甚至还有项圈。于是他向工具间外走去，狗也跟着他出来了。

真是好聪明的狗，贵澄本来还在担心狗不愿意跟着他走。他慢慢地蹲下身，奖励地揉了揉大狗的脑袋，伸手去摸项圈下挂着的名牌；狗摇着尾巴，双眼一眨不眨地望着他。

“Ma…Makoto…”他小声读出狗的名字，狗欢快地叫了一声，尾巴摇得更起劲了。

我在二年级的工具间里，捡到一只叫Makoto的狗？

贵澄猛地直起身，向教室的方向奔去。二班的值日生还没打扫完，看见一个不认识的男同学冲了进来，吓得抹布都掉了。

快、快！贵澄环视，花了比以往更长的时间寻找真琴的座位，发现他的书包还挂在桌边。

贵澄产生了一个奇异又不可理喻的想法，他低头向那位受到惊吓的可怜人大声道歉，接着转身朝着跟他过来、却在半路中停了下来的狗跑去。他再次蹲下身，去看狗名牌的另一面。

名牌上的地址不是真琴家，而是遥家。

这倒是合理，遥的确养了一条大狗，名字像是Mako这个发音——也许真琴不乐意遥叫他的狗Makoto，遥就改了称呼吧。贵澄摸着下巴，不过，遥实在不像是会把自家的狗狗偷偷带来学校的类型，更别说是落在工具间里了。要带着狗去SC找遥吗？贵澄看了看挂在教室一角的钟，距离篮球部的部活结束还有两个多小时，也许，这之后带着狗去遥家会是更好的选择，他可不想错过今天的训练。

贵澄带着Makoto离开教学楼，金黄大狗一步三阶、跑着下楼梯，却又在转角处停下，呼哧呼哧喘着气回头看贵澄，像是特意在等他。

下到地面，贵澄才突然反应过来：他总不能把狗带去篮球场！虽然Makoto现在都乖乖的，但要是突然在抬起腿对球框架尿尿呢？Makoto也许平安无事，但他一定会被三年级的学生杀掉的。

贵澄绕着Makoto左右看，问它：“你怎么没绳子？”明明有名牌和项圈呢。他无奈地撅嘴对着刘海吹气，往回走去。

Makoto被贵澄带回了工具间。一直乖巧又聪明的狗狗却在贵澄准备关上门时大声吠叫，叫声响彻走廊。贵澄怕它引来老师，不知道他会不会因此受处分，但把狗偷偷带来学校的遥一定会陷入麻烦，他只好赶紧也窜进了工具间、关上了门：“别叫别叫，乖狗狗别叫。”

狗叫得更凶了，用爪子扒起门来，漆黑一片的狭小空间里，趾甲划过木门表面涂层的尖利声，伴随浓重的霉臭味传来，贵澄一秒都无法忍受。他堵着耳朵和狗比音量：“我开门我开门！你别叫了！”

Makoto在贵澄打开门的一瞬间闭上了嘴，贵澄却以为是因为狗听懂了他说什么，大感惊讶，便解释起来： “我要去部活，六点一到我就带你回家，好不好？在这之前你在这里先呆着，好不好？”

Makoto显然一点也不觉得好，呜一声垂下了尾巴，侧身倒地翻滚，露出了肚皮。贵澄哭笑不得，心想这狗还会撒娇，又听得懂人话，真成精了。抱怨归抱怨，他却又抵不住诱惑，两手轮流摸起狗来。狗肚皮热乎乎的，随着呼吸上下起伏。

摸着摸着，贵澄听见下课铃响了，这么算，距离体育课结束，已经过去了50分钟。他坚决地把手移开，站起身：“我走了。”

Makoto一听，以迅雷不及掩耳之势，也站起身来，对准贵澄的屁股蛋，咬住裤子不松口。如果是制服裤也就罢了，系了皮带，疯狂扭动胯部，大概能尴尬地把狗甩下来；可体育课连着部活，贵澄穿的是运动裤，松紧带的，里面有系带，但他一直懒得系，这种情况下试图挣脱，这狗绝对会让他光着屁股出门去。

“我服了。部活我不去了，我们去找遥吧。”

话音刚落，屁股上感到的牵扯感便消失了，取而代之的是一股推力，贵澄被Makoto用嘴拱着某个难以言说的地方，顶出了工具间。

*

遥跳入水中。

水向他扑来。用手臂在水面划开切口，他将身体滑入水中。

真琴没有来学校和部活的每一天，他都会来SC游泳。说这是逃避也没有错，应付周围人带着好意的问询已经让他疲惫不堪，他没有精力面对水泳部的成员了。明明全都是真琴的问题，为什么反而是他不得不向别人解释为何真琴来不了学校。

今天，也是逃避。那件事已经过去了将近十天，他却仍旧不知道怎样面对真琴，他甚至觉得，幸好他和真琴不在同一个班级。只要看见真琴的脸，遥就无法克制自己回忆那日的情形，他的身体变得燥热、汗水不止。

在水中，遥又想起了那一天，清凉舒爽的感觉渐渐消逝，无数细小的虫的足在他的背上骚动。

……很热。

很烫。

耳边的喘息声好吵。

转过身来，金黄色的大毛团里，有红色的东西。

好像火箭。

手臂好麻。

终于明白为什么又热又吵又麻了。

手臂被压住。

红色火箭抵着摩擦。

真琴呼哧呼哧。

不知为何，自己的身体也渐渐热起来，好像要燃烧一般。

因为恐惧化为灰烬，遥用力抽出手臂，冲出房间，冲出真琴的家，跑上台阶，跑回自己的家。手臂刺痛起来，他在推开真琴时被划破了皮肤，留下两道长长的血痕。

那之后，遥就再没见过真琴了，直到今天。真琴没来找过他，他也没有去找过真琴，他不知道他逃跑以后，真琴家发生了什么，那天稍晚些，真琴的父亲打电话来告诉他，如果开学后真琴没能出现，让他不用担心。

电话就这样挂断了，没有更多的解释，遥好奇他们是否知道那张小床上发生了什么，真琴会因此又被爸爸骂吗。

“最后一来回！加快！”

水面上传来声音，遥只想到这里，思绪中断，清凉的水流过他的脊背。

触壁后，遥直起身体，探出水面，他大口呼吸空气。真可惜渚上了中学后便很少在SC露面了，也许不是最好的选择，但他很需要找一个知晓真琴的秘密的朋友谈谈。遥并非不知道真琴对着他的手臂在做什么事。Makko在做绝育手术前，也经常抱着遥的小腿蹭个没完，因此，在一年级的暑假最炎热的那一天，他拽着Makko去了医院；看见同类被阉了蛋蛋后怅然若失的样子，真琴露出混合了同情与有趣的表情。

但这不一样。

Makko只是让遥尴尬罢了。

真琴让遥尴尬，却也让他差点被点燃了。

这太奇怪了，他不应该对真琴……

至少不应该对那副模样的真琴……。

所以他才需要找人谈谈。

走出更衣室，天已经快黑透了，最后一抹艳色的霞光垂在云端。遥听见有人叫他的名字，转头一看，竟然是贵澄，一头精心整理过的粉发看了就令人焦躁。

遥不说话，静静地看着贵澄，反正无论给不给回答，贵澄都会说下去的。

贵澄把他拉到自己身边，小声问：“你是不是把狗带去学校了？”

“什么？”

是在说Makko吗，不可能呀，遥每天都将黑狗拴好才出门上学，何况Makko很懂得分寸，别说学校了，就是以前追着他来SC, 也从来只在门口坐着等他。

“就是Makoto呀，那条大黄狗，是金毛吧？我在工具间里发现的。”

遥倒吸一口气，瞳孔紧缩：“你把真琴留在那儿了？”

工具间的灯坏了后，真琴在做值日的日子请求遥留下来陪他，遥担心真琴一害怕就变狗，就顺着他来。但，今天不是真琴值日吧？

“哪里能呢，我部活都翘了，就为了带狗过来。”贵澄噗哧一声笑，“你给小宠物起名叫Makoto, 真琴居然也没意见。”

贵澄才笑到一半，遥已经出去了，寒风通过尚未闭合的自动门灌进来，他打了个哆嗦，插着兜也跟了出去。

真琴坐在SC外坐得无聊，又不敢乱跑，一月的夜晚还是刺骨，披着一个冬天没有修剪的毛，他依旧想念他的毛线手套，羊毛比狗毛保暖多了。他只好站起身来追自己尾巴玩，追着追着，他被这种前所未有的轻微失重感迷住了，盯着自己的尾巴尖转得更起劲了。

忽地，他在斑驳模糊的背景里看见了遥，遥柳眉倒竖，插着腰望着他。

真琴停下腿，不知道该不该上前。

贵澄出来时看见的便是这么一副奇异景象，一人一狗隔着三米对望，丝毫没有他想象中的温情——尽管想到遥含情脉脉地抱住名叫Makoto的狗的画面令他起鸡皮疙瘩。

遥对贵澄道了谢，两人一起向回家的方向走。贵澄觉得这情况诡异，Makoto跟他来SC时，一路都跑在他前方，好像迫不及待与遥团聚一般，现在真见到面了，这狗却也不摇尾巴了，夹着腿灰溜溜地跟在两人身后。

“这狗好像真琴。”

“什么？”

贵澄注意到遥打了个突如其来的寒战。

“我算是有点懂，你为什么把它取名Makoto了：怕黑，连和你相处的样子都和今天体育课上的真琴一模一样。”

“那是因为……！”

遥摇了摇头，一路上都没再开口，贵澄自顾自地和遥单方面聊天。

只在两人道别时，遥突然问：“你没摸真琴吗？”

什么呀，狗主人还有独占欲吗，贵澄腹诽：“摸了半天呢，我本来想把它关在工具间，它不让我走，一掀肚皮躺下了，我当然就是摸呗。”

路灯光投射造成的阴影里，贵澄依旧看见遥的嘴微微张开了，这可真少见。

他又看了一眼面露惊讶的遥，和遥身后那只不知为何显得手足无措的大狗，挥了挥手，大叫着“明天见！”跑走了。

不知为何，他有种自己也在对那条名叫Makoto的狗说“明天见”的错觉。


	4. 舔、或是亲吻

莲和兰第一次变形，是在春天刚刚来临的夜晚，微凉的风吹得人心间无端生愁绪，石阶下开满了蓝紫色的矢车菊，Makko每次被遥牵着走过，都可怜兮兮地打起喷嚏。第二天一早，真琴就把这消息告诉了遥。

遥被邀请去真琴家看小狼。

两匹小狼很可爱，脸短短的，周身裹着一层近乎透明的绒毛，张嘴打哈欠时能看见未发育完全的白色尖牙，遥没想到狼崽这么像小狗——虽然和几年前的真琴不像——心生爱怜，忍不住用手指梳理起那乱糟糟的毛发来。双胞胎的狼形几乎一模一样，遥看了好一会，才渐渐分辨出来，兰好像比莲体型大些。两头小狼先后跳上遥的膝头，一边一个地占据了他的双手，吮吸起他的拇指来。

也许是今早给Makko喂完食后，他没洗干净手，双胞胎才舔得这么起劲的；但遥忍不住想到，或许狼崽莲和兰还需要母乳，所以错把他的手指当作乳头了。

真琴想到了同一件事：“遥好像狼妈妈——”

最后一个字卡在喉咙里，遥和母亲同时向他怒目而视，真琴傻笑着闭上了嘴。

将注意力转回笨蛋真琴可爱的弟弟妹妹身上，遥仍旧红了脸，明明知道真琴并没有这样的意思，他的第一反应却以为真琴在暗示，说遥是他的母狼；这种无端联想令他无地自容，于是把错误推给真琴，如果那天真琴没有对着他的手臂自慰，他怎么可能会有这么下流的想法？

遥一心一意爱抚起围着他发出快乐的短促呼嚎的两只小狼，不理会真琴了。

另一侧，真琴的母亲按着儿子的肩膀、把他推去了厨房。将清水中泡着的草莓沥干，她站在一旁看真琴用小刀将鲜红色的果实从中劈开：“爸爸带弟弟妹妹离开后，你也和遥出去玩吧。”见儿子耸起两条浓眉迷惑不解地望着她，她又道，“妈妈知道你的心情。”

“……我很开心呀！莲和兰都能顺利变成狼，是好事不是吗？”

刀刃敲击砧板的频率没有变过，真琴将草莓切片放进榨汁机里，盖上盖子。螺旋搅拌的轰鸣声中，他听见母亲对他说：宝贝，你不必忍耐。真琴望了望客厅，遥还坐在地上，莲已经蹿到了他的肩头，兰则在一旁清理爪子，一人两狼完全没空理会这端，他短暂而用力拥抱了他的母亲。

真琴从厨房里端出两瓶草莓糊时，父亲刚好从楼上下来，衣着整齐，装备完善，手上拎了个小提篮。

遥认出那是用来装中小型犬的提篮，去年暑假时他和母亲去北方探望父亲，他本想用这样的提篮将Makko装上飞机，可惜黑狗塞不进去，母亲又不愿意为它买更大号的笼子，最后只得寄养在橘家。

要带莲和兰出去吗，因此才一直没让她们俩变成人形？遥本就觉得，特意叫他来看小狼有些奇怪，兰和莲又不是动物园里的动物，这下他明白了，原来根本不是真琴说的那样；他被叫过来，多半是父母觉得对不住大儿子，这才叫他这个好朋友来陪伴。

“没找着合适的项圈。兰！莲！来爸爸这儿。”

听见呼唤，两头小狼从遥的身上跳下，奔向声音的源头。男人蹲下身，将一儿一女稳稳当当地放入了提篮，见遥望着自己，他解释：“带初次变形的孩子去森林，是橘家的传统。因为兰和莲还小，一路上装成狗也没问题。”

像是回应父亲一般，兰和莲先后发出嗥叫，结果被轻拍着提篮批评：“小点声。”

真琴……也被带去森林了吗？

遥没能问出口，并非他畏惧真琴的父亲，只是他从幼驯染的脸上已经得知了答案。

真琴的脸色苍白，一脸泫然，却还能露出笑来，他俯下身，亲吻将要远行的弟弟妹妹的耳朵尖：“哥哥和妈妈不陪你们去，要乖乖的，听爸爸的话。”

目送父亲提着兰和莲走上大路，真琴无言地与遥一起向家的方向走去，今日阴云遮蔽天空，是个施行传统的好天气。远处的海水呈灰蓝色，遥有些依依不舍地看了一会儿大海，将视线转回陆地，前方的明神山布满新绿，树木错落有致。

“爸爸没带我去过森林。”真琴忽然开口，“他无法接受我是他的孩子吧，不过没关系。”

一瞬间，真琴的表情因为痛苦而扭曲了，但无可奈何的坦然取代了痛苦，他的脸庞因为屈服，显露出一种惨败的美感来。遥盯着真琴看了许久，久到他忘记想说什么了。真琴没有要求他回应什么，忽然拉起他的手腕向路边走去：“我突然好想吃巧克力。”

拎着一大塑料袋巧克力糖果与点心离开便利店，两人又回到了橘家。一进自己房间，真琴便把衬衫领口的纽扣解开，露出脖子上的项圈，这件衬衫做得极其服帖，勒得他呼吸困难。

项圈是最初的那一条，用了两年多，上面挂着的名牌是订做的，Makko也有一块一样的，只是镌刻的名字不同。贵澄捡到真琴时，看见的正是这块名牌，若是没有它，还不知道又要多么迂回，才能把真琴送回遥手里呢。起先，项圈只在遥遛狗狗真琴时才会戴，后来，不知怎么的，真琴主动要求，便在人形时也每天戴着了，兼顾到衣服单薄到无法遮挡住项圈的日子，遥又另外给真琴做了手链，微型的名牌拴在绳上，变成狗时刚好可以挂在吻部。

遥走过去，踮起脚，为真琴解开项圈，皮肤上留下了一圈红痕：“在家的日子就别戴着了。”

真琴咬着巧克力玛芬蛋糕，张不开嘴，呜噜呜噜地说了一串意义不明的句子，点了点头。虽说如此，遥不相信真琴会放弃戴项圈，原本只是为了符合社会规范，以及防止陌生人捡到真琴时把他当成无家可归的流浪狗而已，却被真琴戴出了守贞的意义来，遥没说让他解下，他就会一直戴着。

放下项圈，遥转过身去，这个想法让他涨红了脸，真琴脖颈的温度残留在指尖。透过窗户，望见歪斜的山坡，遥突然想起他想说什么了：“你想去吗？”

“哪里？”

“森林。”

“我……还好。我本来就不是狼嘛，不去也没什么大不了的。”身后传来塑料袋响动，盖过了真琴不稳的说话声，“遥不吃吗？这个超~级好吃的。”

真琴捏着有漂亮轮船图案的巧克力凑近，遥缩起脖子拒绝：“不要，肯定很甜。”

“这个不甜，你就尝尝嘛。”真琴又凑近了一步。遥皱起脸，过近的距离让他兴奋到不舒服起来，再靠近只会变得更麻烦，他只好张开嘴，从真琴指尖咬下一口。巧克力内包裹着松脆的饼干，苦涩的香醇味道在他的舌面散开，确实一点也不甜，越过真琴的肩头，遥看见散在书桌上的包装，原来是黑巧克力。

看着遥的脸色，真琴将剩下半块也塞进遥嘴里，他吮吸沾在手指上的融化的巧克力，忽地发现遥的嘴角也沾上了污迹，他点着自己的嘴角提醒：“遥，沾上了哟。”

遥急忙用手背用力磨蹭嘴角，真琴却摇头：“另一侧。”

不等遥反应，他低下头，用舌头舔了遥的嘴角。是正确的那一侧，唾液濡湿了皮肤，深色的巧克力渍溶成一片，被真琴卷进口中，淡淡的苦涩把牛奶巧克力的余味搅得乱七八糟，但他没有停下，因为他好喜欢用舌头去感受遥柔软的嘴唇与身上的气息。变成狗狗时，世界变得吵闹又浓郁，遥也一样，变得吵闹又浓郁，每次舔舐遥的手指，他总能尝出遥早餐吃了什么，又给Makko准备了什么食物，洗洁精混着洗手液，还有金属制品的味道，太多了，他不喜欢，他只想尝到遥的味道，所以现在这样就很好，他只能感受得到黑巧克力的味道，他喂给遥的黑巧克力的味道。他说他不想去森林，那是实话，他曾经因为无论怎么努力都变不成狼而哭泣过，但现在他已经无所谓了，他只想呆在遥的身边，他想做遥的小狗，最近也有点想做遥的人类……

过了一会儿，遥才搞明白，真琴正在做什么。真琴的手指抱着他的脸颊，真琴的舌头舔着他的嘴唇，真琴的呼吸喷在他的睫毛下方，带着花香的风从半开的窗户飘进房间里，遥却觉得快喘不上气了，他的内裤变得好紧、好痛，他的心脏跳得比游完一千五百米的比赛后还快，他的后背又有小虫在爬了。他抓紧真琴的手臂，慢慢张开嘴，探出舌尖。是的，他想……他想要和真琴亲嘴，这样，他一定能明白些什么。他紧张得身体僵硬，死死闭上眼睛，循着声音与温度，他寻找着真琴。

牛奶与黑巧克力在遥的舌尖碰撞的那一刻，他睁开眼睛，好甜，好热，但他不讨厌。

真琴却倏然撤回了身体，他松开手，向后退去，耳朵通红：“抱歉！一不小心就……”他苦恼地抱住头。

遥看向窗外，面颊只比真琴的耳朵更红，他还以为……真琴一定也想要亲他：“那你为什么要舔我？”

“因为……习惯了吧。你看，以前我也经常舔醒你啊。”

真琴说的是那个尴尬的清晨以前。那以后，两人还没能再睡在一起过，不过，遥觉得他再也不想和真琴一起睡了。因为真琴根本不想亲他。笨蛋！他在心中狠狠地骂起人来，从头到尾只有他独自胡思乱想，一厢情愿，真琴对着他自慰的事也好，舔他嘴角的事也好，他居然因为误会变得害羞矜持、胡思乱想，一点也不像自己，简直太可笑了。也对嘛，还想着什么守贞，狼是守贞的生物，但狗不是，人也不是，狗发情起来是不管不顾的，那天碰巧是他躺在真琴的床上而已。愤怒的心情变成了屈辱，遥忍不住用冰冷的态度对待真琴：“我讨厌这样，以后不要这么做了。”

真琴的脸变得黯淡起来：“那、我变成狗的时候呢，也不可以吗？”

遥坚决摇了摇头，真琴撅起嘴，好像下一秒就要哭了，遥想，狗好像没办法抑制住舔人的冲动，只好点了点头。

真琴大声地回应：“嗯！”

遥见真琴重新高兴起来，又生起气来，这个傻大个子丝毫察觉不到他的心情。他咬着牙和真琴道别：“我先走了，周一学校见。”

丢下真琴回到家，遥仔细关上窗、拉好窗帘、锁上门，这才将自己投进柔软的小床里。他平躺着，等待下腹那个胀到痛苦的小东西软下来，却不成功，一会儿是真琴用爪子压着他的手臂磨蹭，一会儿是真琴捧着他的脸舔他的嘴角，他来来回回想起这两件事，呼吸急促起来，只得侧过身体，手向下伸进裤子里。

释放过后，遥大口喘着气，意识到他正迷恋地嗅着枕头的一角，那里是狗狗真琴窝着睡觉的地盘，他顿感羞愤，忍不住向外挪了两寸，背过脸去。

片刻后，遥挫败地转过身体，脸埋进枕头，手再次动了起来，无声呼唤着真琴的名字，他又一次达到了高潮。

那个刚触碰便急忙分开的吻的确让遥明白了两件事：他喜欢真琴，而且，真琴好像不喜欢他。


	5. 隐瞒

一起去岩鸢高校的学园祭，是很久以前就约好的。去年的黄金周假期，橘家和七濑家一同去九州旅行，真琴看见贴在车站里的学园祭海报，便问遥明年要不要去，遥“啊啊……”轻声回应，就算是答应了。

——如果知道自己会对遥产生恋心、忍不住做出下流事，惹得遥厌恶，当时一定不这么乱作约定了！

真琴坐在遥家的玄关前，痛苦地抱住了脑袋。明天就是那约好的学园祭，吃过晚饭后，他爬上石阶来找遥，是怕遥根本不记得这件事了，又是想着好好道个歉，两人才能快快乐乐去玩；遥要是还生气，他明天也只好自己一个人去了。

遥却不在家。

真琴小声说着“打扰了”，试着拉开遥家的大门——果然没有上锁。屋里静悄悄的，遥的妈妈好像又去北海道了，不知道怎么的却没带上遥。真琴像小偷一般缩着肩膀弯着腰进了遥家，关上了大门，后院没有狗叫声，看来遥又去遛Makko了。

真琴坐在玄关前等遥，却左右等不回来，他越等越焦虑，却不想回家去，只好在内心反复排练对遥道歉的说词，结果不小心回忆起遥软软的嘴唇，带着细细绒毛的脸颊。五月初不应该这样热，他的后背湿透了，脖子上的项圈紧得他呼吸困难。真琴猛地直起身，撞上了靠着墙放置的鞋柜，他闷哼一声，倒下去捂着肩膀，却看见有物件朝着他直面砸来，他扭身，在花瓶落地前两寸惊险握住，他抱着蓝绿色的陶瓷花瓶大口喘息，倚在鞋柜上调整被他折腾得张牙舞爪的花束。

这时，有什么飘飞的东西也翩翩落地了。

真琴把花都插好，将花瓶放回鞋架上，扯着T恤下摆将洒出来的水都擦干，跑去捡飞到远处地上的那张纸。

还没走近，真琴就辨认出来了，是进路希望调查表，黄金周假期前，三年级的每个班级都发放了。因为没有什么可考虑的，真琴和父母简单说了一下，便在第一志愿那栏圈了“进学”、填了岩鸢高校。

遥一定也是这样。

真琴想着，捏着遥的调查表向玄关走去，他低头阅读，却愣住了，接着全身颤抖起来。

真琴将那张薄薄的纸重新反扣着压回花瓶下，跑着离开了遥家。那晚，他反复在人形与犬形间变换，难以入眠。

次日，真琴是被弟弟妹妹咬醒的，他睡过了闹钟，莲和兰齐心协力扯开他的被子，用不太锋利的乳牙咬他的脚趾头，他大笑着坐起身。母亲推开了房门：“小遥在楼下吃早饭呢，别磨磨蹭蹭的了。”

真琴感到他从未这么清醒，手忙脚乱地爬下床，大声哼着歌去洗漱了。

等到吃完早餐，和遥单独走在去电车站的路上，他却又紧张到都不知道手脚该怎么放了。遥不仅记得他们的约定，还跑来和做错事的他求和，他应该很高兴，可他又忍不住想起遥那被写了又擦、擦了又写的调查表，空白的纸张被弄得脏兮兮皱巴巴的，但那三个字却清清楚楚。

如果遥要去北海道的话，为什么不和母亲一起去看那边的学校，而是留在岩鸢……。

“你看到了。”遥微微仰起脸，看着真琴。

幼驯染的麻烦之处在于，想什么对方都知道。真琴点了点头，举起双手表示清白：“我不是故意的！是花瓶掉下来……”

“我知道。花被你插得乱糟糟，好丑。”

“嘿嘿，对不起……！”真琴傻笑起来，笑着笑着，他觉得不合时宜，便闭嘴了。两人沉默着走了一会儿，遥的手背总是撞上他的，他紧张到快跳起来，偷偷把手放进了裤兜。

遥开口了：“你不问为什么吗？”

路的尽头，两人拐了个弯，走进了电车站。

“遥……想要和父母一起住，是很……自然的事情。”真琴抑制不住颤抖起来，仅仅是想到遥会离开自己身边，他就难过到仿佛快要无法站立。

电车轰隆隆地驶来，滑入车站，停在遥和真琴面前，车门开了又关，又轰隆隆地驶去了，空荡荡的月台上，只剩下瞪大眼睛低头盯着真琴的遥，和还在自己的衣服堆里乱拱的狗狗真琴。

真琴被卡在上衣的领口里，遥蹲下身，把衣服从他头上拽下来：“还去吗？”

真琴低着头呜呜哀叫了一会儿，打着转一件件把地上的衣服叼起来，往遥的大腿上堆，又去拖掉出安全线外的他的书包，遥伸手帮他捞了回来，把真琴的衣服塞进包里。真琴便在月台上坐下了，是在等下一班车。

遥背着自己的包、抱着真琴的包，一人一狗上了车。同一节车厢内，有穿着碎花黑底上衣、推着购物小车的老太太，自从金毛大狗上了车，便笑眯眯地盯着看，见遥坐在隔两个空位的座椅上，便凑过来问：“能让我这个老太太摸摸小伙子的漂亮猎犬吗？”

遥看了趴在他脚边假寐的真琴一眼，摇了摇头：“不行，我家的孩子很害羞，被陌生人摸会紧张到尿在车厢里。”

真琴警觉地抬起头，张嘴咬遥垂下来的手掌，留下浅浅的凹陷作为抗议——最后一句根本没有必要汪！遥很快便痒得不行，笑着推开他，在湿漉漉的深粉色鼻头上拍了一巴掌。

隔了两个座位的老太太笑呵呵地捧着脸看着他们俩。

要是自己在做人类时也能这么随意地对待遥、也这么放松地接受遥的温柔就好了，摇着尾巴下车时，真琴想，自从不知何时他发现他喜欢上遥后，就再不能那样自如地和遥相处了。他左右摇着脑袋找卫生间，车站内却没有，遥从包里掏出牵引绳，扣在他的项圈上：“只能到学校再把你摸回来。”

哇——遥的说法好色！真琴屁股一抖，几步蹿出三米远，差点把蹲着调整牵引绳的遥拽飞了。

沿着田野向岩鸢高校走去，渐渐地人声盖过了风声与鸟鸣，路上除了成年人，也出现了三五同样穿着制服的学生，遥紧张起来，收了一截绳子，真琴只能走在他跟前了。经过面前的学生们时，她们果然对小步走着的真琴产生了兴趣，念念不忘地盯着大狗看，发出小声的赞叹和因为无法承受可爱的悲鸣，所幸她们没有也要求抚摸，不然遥不确定他能招架得了这么一群吵吵嚷嚷的中学生。

如果之后只有礼貌的凝视，遥觉得他能把真琴安全地带去学校的卫生间。

快靠近校门时，从路的那一头远远地来了一个人，大声叫着遥的名字。遥抿起嘴，他听出那是谁了，简直想带着真琴掉头开溜。

鴫野貴澄挥着手臂，向遥和真琴走来，他的右手牵着一个摇摇晃晃的小家伙，边走边咬手指，和他一样，有着一头粉色的短发。

“你怎么……？”

“你怎么……？”

两人惊诧地望着对方，同时发问。

“你不是说应该不会读岩鸢高校？”

黄金周放假前的那个下午，全校大扫除，遥和水泳部的伙伴及贵澄被分去打扫厕所，旭先开了头，说他父亲工作又有调动，郁弥则说他哥哥去了美国，听起来像是也想去的意思，而贵澄呢，遥记得清清楚楚，先说他应该不会在岩鸢读书，又擅自替遥回话——“遥应该会去岩鸢高校，因为真琴和我说他准备去那儿。”——弄得遥又恼又羞，一着急便把父母商量搬家去北海道的事情说了出来。

果然，贵澄反问他：“你不是要去北海道？”

遥没有理会，急忙低头去看真琴，真琴要是发现他才是朋友们里最后一个知道这事儿的，肯定又要哭着胡思乱想一气。

真琴却没空理他。不知何时翻过了身体躺在地上，贵澄牵着的小家伙正兴奋地咯咯尖笑，用小手对他的肚子又抓又揉，真琴也不慌不忙，扭过头来舔人类幼崽的脸颊。

遥吓得头发都快立起来了，他很怕真琴就这么在人来人往的校门口被这个还说不清话的小东西给摸成人形了，但除了莲和兰，他没有什么更多对付幼儿的经验，更加着急了，只好请求贵澄：“你弟弟？先把他抱开好不好？”

贵澄蹲下了身，一手揽住了就快爬到真琴肚子上的弟弟，另一只手却也逗弄起大狗，挠起真琴的下巴来：“是，叫颯斗。你过来怎么还带狗？真琴呢？”

遥鼓起嘴，去拽贵澄没抱弟弟的那只胳膊：“松手……别摸了！”

篮球部的男孩儿手臂其实比遥有力，但他没反抗、悻悻收起手：“摸一下怎么了……？上次你也特别不乐意我摸狗——遥啊你有时候真的很不讲理，真琴的事情就算了，Makoto的事情……诶？” 贵澄皱起眉头闭上了嘴，小声嘀咕，“这么说怪怪的……”

他怀里的小家伙又咕咕笑着向外爬去，手脚并用地蹂躏起真琴的肚子来。幼儿和狗的玩闹吸引了往来学生的注意，像是默认了已经有人抚摸的狗不需要再次征询主人意见般，又有两个路过的小学生摸了真琴的脑袋，笑着跑开了，接着，高校生也特意过来了，一边用手指梳理真琴脊背上的毛，一边问：“你们是岩鸢中学的学生？想读我们学校？”贵澄自然地应答，也蹲下来再次去挠真琴的下巴了。

遥站在一旁抓着牵引绳，手心里的汗湿了又干，半垂着眼睛看着经过的陌生人俯下身用肢体对他的狗表达喜爱，他先是急得不得了，现在却无可奈何地释然了，真琴还眯着眼睛侧卧在地上开心到发出呼噜声，他再担心又有什么用呢，相反，他内心生出一股委屈：每次都是他担惊受怕、东奔西走，凭什么？

——凭他喜欢真琴。

这个答案降落在脑海，于是遥更加怅然了：真琴都不愿意亲他，肯定也不喜欢他，说不定只是因为知道秘密的渚比他们小一年级，凛又不在日本，所以才不得不缠上自己的，自己又正好是幼驯染，真琴做什么，他都没办法生气很久。

想到这里，遥将牵引绳交给了贵澄，自己则向岩鸢高校内走去，虽然他还不确定会不会读这所学校，也不是真的对学园祭很感兴趣，但他想暂时离开真琴一下。

一直惬意地卧在地上的真琴支起耳朵，翻过身体站了起来，待围着他的人群散开，贵澄抱好弟弟，他立刻向校内大步跑去。贵澄跟了几十步，怀里的飒斗被颠得大哭起来，他只得停下脚步，松开手中的牵引绳，目送着名叫Makoto的狗狗追着遥消失在人群中。

校园内摩肩接踵，但真琴很熟悉遥的气味，循着踪迹跑上了楼。

遥在一间散发出灰尘气息的空教室里等他，窗帘紧闭。他背对着门、也背对着真琴坐在桌子上，两条小腿在空中摇晃。

听见他进来，遥转过头，跳下桌子，锁上了门。真琴观察着遥的神色，觉得遥似乎没有生气，便小心翼翼地凑近了，遥弯下腰来摸他，摸一下数一次，数到三时，像是魔法消失前的倒计时，真琴变回了人形。

遥把衣服丢给真琴。真琴发现遥重新叠过了他的衣服，想要道谢，一抬头却发现遥正双眼一眨不眨地盯着他看，他顿时羞得从脸颊红到后背：“遥！你转过去呀！”

遥没动：“为什么无论别人怎么摸你，你都不会变，而我只摸了三下，你就能变回来？”

真琴急急忙忙套上内裤。

遥望着真琴：“你……是不是有事瞒着我？”

真琴指尖颤抖着解开衬衫的扣子，被遥一把捉住了手。

遥的手心比真琴以往触碰到、舔舐到的更湿更热，紧紧缠在他的手背上，真琴犹豫着抬起眼与遥对视，发现那双平日波澜不惊的深邃眼眸此刻在幽暗的、布满微尘的旧教室里闪着渴望的光，盛满犹豫与试探，仿佛下一秒就会破碎，这时，他终于明白了，遥在等待的话语。

“对。”他翻过手腕，也紧紧缠住遥的手，将那还不知道将被告白的男孩拉近，他们呼吸交缠，他对着那小而柔软的嘴唇轻声道，“我是有事没有告诉你：我喜欢你。”

说完，真琴松开遥的双手，向后退去，继续解衬衫的扣子。遥说过他讨厌真琴舔他，真琴记得很清楚，这次，他不会再犯错误：“你还记得，我第一次在你面前变形，妈妈说这件事有必要让你知道？那是因为，只有家人和喜欢的人的抚摸，才有促进变形的效果——妈妈一定早就知道，我会喜欢上遥。”

他终于解完了扣子，穿上衬衫，真琴继续道：“我瞒着你，是因为我觉得你只有一点点喜欢我，你又要去北海道了——那就更加没必要让你知道了。结果还是被发现了，哈哈。”

真琴干笑起来，抬起脚准备穿裤子，遥没有让他如愿以偿，他的手指又一次缠上了真琴的皮肤：“我比你想像得要更喜欢你。”他的手指缓缓下滑，搭在真琴光裸的大腿内侧、内裤边缘，“……你舔我嘴角的巧克力那次，我这里好痛……”

真琴轻轻拨开遥的手指，拉过来握在手心里，他闷闷地笑起来，用鼻尖去蹭遥的脸颊：“我比你更痛。”

没有任何巧克力的香气，也没有任何借口与不安，真琴俯下身，在遥的嘴唇上印下真正的亲吻。


	6. 离去

八月初的县大会后，三年级生就要退役了。最后一场接力结束，四人从领奖台上下来，拍纪念照时，郁弥就开始哭了，旭咧着嘴笑、泪珠滑进嘴里，真琴去看遥，遥别过了脸。拍完照，夏也放下相机——他从美国回来过暑假——哭笑不得地搂过啜泣不已的弟弟。

真琴不安地后退一步，看着夏也打气般用力捏着郁弥的肩膀向更衣室走去，他的手被什么人拉住了，转过头一看，原来是遥。

真琴这才发现，他自己也哭了。

泪珠四散而去，中学时代的最后一个暑假开始了。

刚上小学的莲和兰则迎来第一个长假，乐得由早至晚闹腾不停，于是真琴日日去遥家写作业。两人轮流反扣书本、面对面大声背诵国语课文，又或者一起对着搞不懂的英文单词叹气，倒没有想象中那般枯燥。

只是有一点不好：天太热了。

真琴在这个上午第三次放下自动铅笔，挪蹭到风扇前，对着被机械搅动的潮湿气流撩开上衣下摆，他长长呼出一口气：“好舒服~！”

盘腿坐在矮几对面的遥抬眼望了望露出腹部、把T恤前襟作扇子的真琴，又低头继续写数学题了。

“遥，你不热吗？”

“热。”

“我们去你房间吧，我好热。”

遥的房间虽然在二楼，但有空调，冷气吹上十分钟，被烈日隔着屋顶烘烤一早的空气会与两人后背淌下的汗水一同消失。

“你不想见我了吗？”

遥说着，视线不由自主地向厨房移去，那里，他的母亲正在为三人准备午饭。

真琴顺着遥所望的方向看去，想起了二人与遥母亲所作的约定，他不禁大声哀叫，重重地瘫倒在榻榻米上。

两人刚开始交往没几天，就被遥的妈妈发现了。虽然说本来就没有向父母隐瞒的打算，但是一齐衣衫不整地在遥的房间被抓包，又是另一回事了。因为真琴的房间随时有被双胞胎闯入的风险，而学校更是危机四伏，于是两人心照不宣地把遥的房间当作可以安静安心亲吻的场所——并排趴在桌上写作业，总有人按捺不住，丢下笔捧住还在专心学习的恋人的脸，慢慢亲起嘴来（遥先开始的情况多些）。

那日，遥的妈妈本应在超市兼职，等过了遥入睡的时间才会回家，但有同事三日前提出要与她临时换班，她欣然答应，却忘记告诉遥。不知道这件事的遥部活结束回家后，怀着隐秘的期待，把真琴从桌边拉到床边，去解真琴的制服扣子。真琴发出小声的抗议，说他饿了，语尾却模糊起来，是遥亲了上来，他忘了该回家吃晚饭的事情，热切地回应起遥来。

七濑太太买了菜与熟食，开开心心在天黑前回到家，却发现家中连盏灯都没点，只有儿子的房间有一抹光亮。傻小子忙着看书都忘了下楼吃点东西——她想着，带着淡淡的心疼与自责上了楼，推开遥的房门，看见的景象令她失色：

本应在写作业的遥此刻跪坐在床上，上身光裸，脸不知为何红彤彤的。

遥露出少见的慌乱表情与她对望。

本以为是生病了，这么看来大概是在一个人做那事吧，毕竟是青春期的男孩子……所以说，得早点搬去孩子他爸那里，不然很难和遥说这些事情——

她正望着那明显是匆忙扯过来遮蔽身体的毛毯胡乱思考，准备关上房门离开时，毛毯动了，同样上身光裸、脸颊通红的男孩子从里面冒出来，低下头大声道歉：“阿姨对不起！是我擅自要——”

是邻居家的真琴君，他才说了一半，遥便去捂他的嘴。

“妈妈……”遥虚弱地喊了一声，“真琴和我什么都没做。”

这时，七濑太太才终于明白，这是怎么一回事。重重关上儿子的房门前，她勒令两个人在五分钟内穿好衣服下楼来。

那之后，真琴和遥被狠狠训斥了。

“……再怎么说，也不应该为了做那档子事而不吃晚饭！你们俩都还是青少年！”

至今，遥妈妈的这句话仍在真琴脑海里回荡。

约定也是在那天立下的。

首先，真琴不再能在遥的房间过夜（同样，遥也失去了去真琴家夜宿的机会），不仅如此，两人独处的权利也被剥夺了，遥的妈妈不允许他们俩同时躲在紧闭的房门后。如果真琴违反了约定，便不能和遥在学校外单独会面：别说出去玩了，哪怕是像现在这样一起学习，也是不可以的。

遥反问真琴，就是指的这个约定。见真琴终于有了觉悟，他起身，小心翼翼地绕过伸直身体、在地上不满地翻滚的少年，去厨房为两人泡冰茶。

深褐色液体顶部浮着冰块，真琴感激地从遥的手里接过，他咕噜咕噜一口气喝了半杯，连平时最讨厌的红茶苦味都不介意了。

真琴把玻璃杯放在离习题右上角不远处，不一会儿，杯子的外壁就凝了一层水珠。遥抬起屁股，伸手去捞放在几案尽头的杯垫，又多抽了几张纸巾给真琴：“把汗擦擦。”

真琴不好意思地接过来：“汗的味道很重吗？”他撩起刘海揩额头上的汗，纸巾很快便湿透了，就好像要把变形成犬时无法流出的汗水一并排泄出来一般。将纸巾贴在额头上，真琴去看遥，发现遥不怎么流汗，难怪会介意，“抱歉啊。”

“我没说讨厌。”遥回答。

真琴发现遥突然脸红了。

门外有蝉在叫。

真琴偷偷笑起来。他忽然觉得，这是个好时机问遥关于搬家的事情，之前他几次想问，遥总是避而不谈，用快要考试或是快要比赛的理由、转开视线搪塞过去。

“说起来，如果搬家去北海道的话，夏天会很凉快吧。”

“啊……大概吧。”

遥露出一副不感兴趣的表情，小声回答，就好像在说别人的事一样。

“不知道我妈妈会不会允许我暑假去北海道找遥呢。啊、不过——遥暑假会回岩鸢的吧？”

“我……”

遥忽然凑近，真琴这才看得清，原来遥额头上也挂着汗珠，就像宝石碎片一般。他惊得一抖，赶紧推开遥，小声抱怨：“遥！做什么！”

“我想亲你。”

遥说着，执拗地再次靠近，四肢并用地爬到真琴的大腿上，身体前倾。真琴紧张地直起了身，扭着脖子窥探厨房的情况，他的膝盖撞到了遥身上软软的部分，他脸红了，用手去推遥的肩膀，想要把两人分开：“遥！快点下来——”

出乎真琴意料，遥听话地离开了他，坐回原位。

真琴动了动腿，这才多久，可能连一分钟都没有，他却紧张到小腿发麻。他暗暗回味起来，觉得他刚刚撞到的，好像是遥的屁股，只好尴尬地轻咳一声，抱起矮几上的玻璃杯，将剩下的茶水一饮而尽。

遥嘟起嘴：“那是我的杯子。”

真琴这才发现，他的杯子还在右上角放着呢，于是他的脸更红了，但还是把只剩下一点的冰茶端给遥：“我的给你喝。”

遥摇头，小声嘟囔着什么拿起了笔，继续写作业了。

真琴觉得遥好像是在说他笨蛋。

之后那周，遥和母亲去了北海道，听说是去看要入读的高校和父亲物色的SC. Makko被留在岩鸢，托付给真琴照顾，真琴倒感觉他和Makko像两条弃犬，整日对遥的归来翘首以盼。

回到岩鸢后，遥还是不情愿和真琴说有关搬家的事情。

暑假快结束了，遥的作业已经写完了，真琴也只差英语，于是还是每天背着书包去遥家。尽管频繁露面，但因为没有出格的举动，遥的母亲也只好欢迎他。真琴又旁敲侧击地问了一次，遥终于被问烦了：“比起我，还是先管好你自己的事情吧。”他托着腮翻真琴的英语书，“你单词背不完了。”

真琴苦闷地皱起脸，垂下头，额头抵在桌面上，小声道：“我就是不想要你走。”

遥没有回答，他用手指抚摸着真琴的头发。感受着遥的温柔，真琴变本加厉地撒起娇来：“你每天来我家吃饭就好了呀，为什么非要走嘛。”

遥还是不说话。

真琴循着遥抚摸的方向蹭过去，后脑勺贴着遥的手臂，他一头撞在遥胸口，忍不住偷偷闻起T恤上的味道来。

“如果我真的是遥的狗狗就好了。”

抚摸停止，遥用力敲了他后脑一下：“别说傻话。”

这以后，真琴没有再问过遥这件事。

*

遥家的东西是一点点变少的。

开学后不久，莲和兰突然一齐对画画产生了极大兴趣。两个小朋友经常因为调色盘不够用、喜欢的颜色被对方抢走了而变成狼形打架，把沙发的一脚都抓烂了，露出白色的海绵填充物。因为遥从以前开始就很擅长画画，真琴便跑去遥家借画材救急。遥在他的房间找了个遍，又去储物间翻找了一会，突然“啊”地反应过来：“好像已经被送到北海道去了。”

真琴这才发现，遥房间书架上的许多小说已经不见了。

天气骤然转凉，需要穿上学生制服外套的那一天，真琴看见又有两个箱子被从遥家搬出，大概是遥和母亲夏日的衣服吧。

那天后，真琴就不再去遥家了。亲眼看着遥生活的痕迹一点点从身边消失，只会让他更加感到悲伤，而他在学习控制他的脾气与身体——他早已发现，每当他感到难过寂寞时，就格外容易变成犬形。但遥不再能时时刻刻陪伴他、保护他，他是时候学会长大，独自面对他那有缺陷的体质。

*

岩鸢降下第一场初雪时，真琴正安然地睡在温暖的被窝里。从昨晚的天气预报来看，这场雪不小，学校已经提前发了通知，将视除雪的进度决定是否停课，但根据往年的经验，这种说法最后总会变成学生们最喜欢的停课通知。因此，真琴蜷缩在床上，放松地享受着他的美梦，梦里的遥不着寸缕，趴在他的两腿间，他低头一看，却发现他的那话儿不是正确的形态——不是人类的形态——遥却双目放光地盯着那处看。

美梦变成了奇怪的梦，真琴吓得清醒，坐起身来。

窗外黑漆漆一片，真琴将脸贴上玻璃，勉强辨清了景色，雪还在飘，地面已经积了能没过他的小腿肚的雪。

不知道是几点了。

他又去看周围的住家，厨房的灯都没亮，那么，大概连六点都没到。

真琴望着窗外发呆，他想着他的梦，忍不住伸手去摸，还好，包裹在内裤里的是正确的那根。

遥无论如何也不可能喜欢上狗的那里吧。上个冬天的意外，后来便不了了之了，真琴无论如何也没有勇气问遥，是不是觉得以狗的样貌发情的自己很讨厌，甚至……很恶心。

他至今也不知道遥是怎么想的。遥只是自然而然地包容了他。遥总是这样。

遥……

真琴无声喊着恋人的名字，望着雪花阒静飘飞的景象。万物仿若死去一般，没有分毫摇动，默默接受着雪的降临。

忽地，对面的石阶上有人影。

人影是从某处冲出来的，在这大雪间仿若不知寒冷般，沿着石阶向上跑去，那是神社的方向，那个人影显然很急，一只脚还陷在雪里便向上冲，下一秒便面朝下摔倒在雪堆里。

真琴眯起眼，他的心脏剧烈收紧了：那是遥。

他用力推开窗户，风雪倒灌进温暖的房间内，他打了个哆嗦，将棉被拉到肩膀上，声音颤抖，对着远处大喊：“遥——！”

真琴边乱七八糟地往身上套衣服，边盯着石阶。

套上袜子时，陷在雪堆里的人影终于动了，慢慢爬起身来。真琴急忙再次大叫：“遥——！”

遥转过身来，好像是摔惨了，不知所措地站在台阶上四处张望，寻找喊声的来源，雪纷纷扬扬洒落在他肩头。真琴打开房间的灯，向遥挥动双臂。

遥好像终于反应过来，也大声向真琴喊了声什么，便向石阶下跑去。

真琴只恨他没有从二楼一跃而下的能力——如果他能变成猫就好了。他紧握着窗沿，上身前倾伸出窗外，一眨不眨地看着遥下楼，他好怕遥又摔一跤啊，却只能用视线护送着风雪夜里向他跑来的恋人。

遥下到最后一级，真琴立刻向楼下冲去。

打开门来，门外立着湿漉漉的遥。

真琴将遥拉进屋里。

遥的脸苍白，唯一给他的面孔增添色彩的是从鼻子下一直流到下巴的血迹。真琴按着他的肩膀，想让他坐下，他却反过来握住真琴的手臂，边说话边抖个不停：“真琴…真琴、怎么办——不见了……Makko不见了……”

遥抖得太厉害，他身上挂着的残雪和着融化的冰水簌簌洒落在地板上。

真琴心下一沉。他轻轻地掰开遥的手指，去拿干毛巾，又把暖风机开到最大。

遥脱下的外套沉甸甸的，已经湿透了，他里面还穿着睡衣，因为没有戴围巾，从领口灌进去的雪把单薄的睡衣也打湿了。他毫不自知，任由真琴帮他擦身体，又说：“……明明昨晚栓好了才去睡的，怎么回事……在家附近根本找不到它。”

说着，遥又抖起来。

真琴这才明白，原来遥不是因为冷而发抖，而是因为害怕。

他紧紧抱住了遥冰凉、潮湿、不住颤抖的身体。

“雪好大，Makko会死掉的……”

遥在他耳边小声说，动起手臂来，好像下一刻就要离开真琴的怀抱，跑出去找Makko.

真琴不知如何是好，只能又去抓遥的手，那两只手也冻得冷冰冰的。

“不会的。”

他一遍遍这么说，遥渐渐停止了颤抖。

过了一会，天稍稍明亮起来，虽然没有太阳，但至少不需要眯着眼睛才能勉强看清了。

真琴的母亲打着呵欠从楼上下来，看到儿子套着毛衣、下身却还穿着睡裤在客厅，和遥一言不发地握着手坐在一处，吓了一跳，再定睛一看七濑家的孩子，竟然一脸失魂落魄的样子，更让她不明所以：“怎么了？”

“遥的狗狗不见了。”

母亲发出了同情的叹息，进了厨房：“等雪停了再去找吧。”她拉开百叶窗，“雪这么大，跑不了很远的。”

厨房里传来敲鸡蛋的声响。

吃过早餐后，雪还是没停，反而有越下越大的趋势。遥面无表情地坐在餐桌前发呆，真琴不敢离开，坐在旁边的椅子上看着遥发呆。遥对Makko这样牵肠挂肚，不管不顾旁的，好像连命都不要了，真琴没想到过，又暗暗后怕起来。早已死去的、对那只黑狗的些许嫉妒几乎要复燃了，他捂着胸口将这不洁的情感吞回去。

父亲也下楼来了，大人们好像是没有停工这一说的，他还得去上班。遥给家里打了电话后，又坐回餐桌前，双手抱着真琴妈妈塞给他的热水袋，脸上终于有了血色。八点多时，双胞胎也醒了，两人敏锐地察觉了遥的异状，挥舞着儿童用的彩色调羹，对真琴怒目而视：

“哥哥又让小遥哥哥伤心了！”

“负心汉！负心汉！”

真琴赶忙摆手辩解，遥憋笑憋得热水袋都快拿不稳了，也不知道这么困难的词语，她们俩是从哪里听说的。

时间邻近中午，雪终于停了，遥对真琴的母亲道了谢，穿上外套，真琴把他的围巾和手套借给遥，踌躇地也穿上外套。

“我在想……也许我可以，变成狗，那样也许会快一些。”真琴终于开口，他早就想这么说了。

遥好像没明白他的意思，蹲下身系鞋带：“什么？”

“之前我把Makko吓跑那次，用狗的鼻子去闻，很快就找到了不是吗？所以，我想——”

遥张了张嘴，好像终于想起真琴说的事情了：“你真愿意这么做？”

真琴点点头。

“那——累了一定要停下。”

真琴捏了捏遥的手，让他安心。接着，他集中精力，努力去回想悲伤的事情，他从未成功控制过变形，也不太明白究竟怎样才能自如地在两种形态间穿梭，因此，他只能模仿每一次意外变形的心情：

来年春天的樱花，不会是遥和他一起看了。

只是刚刚想到这件事，真琴便感到身体在迅速缩小，无数细毛从皮肤下钻出，他兴奋地大叫起来，发出了一串汪汪声。

遥牵着真琴冲向白色的雪地里，正午的冬日阳光斜射，雪稍稍融化，万物熠熠生辉。


	7. 预感

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 根据这章的内容修改了Warning.

遥仰卧在沙发上读着旅行杂志。真琴趴在遥身旁，房间里的温度对于他来说有些高了，他暖和得昏昏欲睡，从遥手臂下的狭小空隙挤过去，头搁在遥胸前。

闻着遥身上令人安心的气息，真琴阖上眼。

遥把他的头向下推了几寸，翻过一页。

杂志还是去年夏天的，介绍了日本国内有名的海滩，遥读得双眼放光，忍不住坐直了身体，趴在他胸前的真琴慢慢向下滑去，脑袋咚一声砸在遥的大腿上。

时间正是寒假。两人本来是有比一起窝在家里读旧杂志更刺激的假期计划的，但因为遥郁郁寡欢，便作罢了。

Makko始终没有回来。今年冬天的第三场雪融化之时，遥拉着真琴、真琴带着弟弟妹妹，四人在岩鸢町内贴了五十多张寻狗启示，至今却也没获得任何有价值的讯息，倒是有一通推销电话打上门来。

真琴也渐渐情绪低落起来：遥这么期望Makko归来，是因为他不想要独自前往遥远的雪国吧。

大概是整日念着离别，他控制变形的能力又沉寂了，好端端地坐在餐桌前吃饭，不知怎么的就变成犬形、掉下椅子的事情发生了两次。第二次时，兰没能忍住，当着他的面笑出了声。七岁的儿童与恶魔无异——不知是哪个子孙多的长辈说过这句话，真琴记得他也确实是在那会儿最顽皮——兰和莲也到了这个年纪，会觉得无法控制身体的哥哥好笑也不奇怪，但真琴仍旧觉得很受伤。

他干脆让家人们不用费心抚摸，保持犬形，度过在家的多数时光。

遥过来时，真琴甚至觉得这样再好不过。遥还不太习惯Makko不在的生活，口袋里仍装着一堆狗饼干，全被真琴舔着手心吃了去——尽管他其实并不喜欢这种小零食的味道。遥看书时，本来是Makko趴的位置，也被他理所当然地占领了。之前，真琴和遥坐在一起看游泳杂志，总有一只Makko横亘在两人之间，真琴将脑袋窝在遥肩头，还被黑狗用鼻子嘲笑了。如今，真琴终于享受到男友应有的权利与怀抱。

从遥的胸口滑下来，真琴仍旧迷迷糊糊的。他打了个滚，没睁开眼，爪子下触碰到的仍旧是遥，便向上蹭了蹭，想继续睡——

外面，有人正在走向家门。

真琴掀起耳朵。

是母亲的脚步声。

大门打开又合上，钥匙放进提包，高跟鞋敲了地板两下，接着是地板承重时发出的细微嘎吱声，母亲走了过来。

爪子下，遥的大腿肌肉忽然抽紧——松懈了。

“小遥又来我们家玩了呀？晚上留下来吃饭，阿姨刚买了螃蟹。”

“好，谢谢您。”

接着母亲话锋一转：“真琴，别总是压在小遥身上——”

这下，轮到真琴紧张地弓起脊背。

“——自己多重没点数吗，小遥多辛苦。”

母亲正欲继续说，遥开口了：“阿姨，真琴不重，我没事的。”

细微的嘎吱声再次响起，是母亲离开了，真琴抬起头，对遥露出可怜兮兮的委屈表情——遥最受不了他用小狗眼撒娇，总对他分外温柔。

果然，遥放下了手中的杂志，拉着他的前爪，将他抱回胸前。

真琴满足地垂下耳朵，他终于能安心睡了。

——不知怎么的，家里人对他和遥交往的事情，并没有像遥的母亲一样严苛，反而放任他和遥整日黏在一处。

圣诞节那天夜里，遥过来给他和双胞胎送礼物，趁着家人们都在客厅看电视台的音乐特番，他拉着遥上楼，两人躲在他的房间门后抱着亲嘴。因为班上早熟的男生炫耀说，抚摸女孩子的乳头，她们就会给出很可爱的反应，真琴忍不住好奇起来，如果他摸遥的乳头，遥会有什么反应。然而，他刚刚将遥的毛衣连着衬衫一起掀起来，露出胸口，遥还在不明所以地抗议冷时，便被上楼来找巧克力的父亲撞了个正着。

他面红耳赤地挺起胸膛伸直胳膊，努力遮挡遥裸露的上身，勇敢地面对父亲的脸。

父亲却只让他小心点，别让弟弟妹妹看见了。拿了他搁在书桌上、吃了一半的巧克力，又回客厅去了。

遥从他身后探出头，一把拉好了毛衣：“……怎么回事。”

真琴摇摇头。

是呀，到底怎么回事呢。

*

和真琴开始交往的那一天起——不，更早，从真琴在他手臂上留下两道长而浅的疤痕时，遥就隐隐有着预感。而后来，母亲耻于见到他沉溺恋爱，橘家的家长们却放纵——鼓励他和真琴胡来，这种预感变得更加强烈了。

他被寄托了原始的愿望，拥有了平息一个雄性的能力，如果他是女孩子，还要祝福这片土地丰饶，以滋养与雄性一同养育的子嗣。

寒假的最后一天，遥在家整理储物间里儿时的玩具。他是独子，小时候穿过的衣服、用过的物件，都没办法像真琴那样，传递给弟弟妹妹延续寿命，只能一直堆积在储物间上层。他踩了梯子抱下来。搬家不会带这些没用的东西，北海道的房子比岩鸢要小上不少，他只是拿下来看看，顺便找些还能给兰和莲玩的。纸箱打开，搁在最顶上的是一个手套玩偶，大象的鼻子被压得太久，遥又捏又拉，也没办法调整到好看的形状。

电话响了，遥不着急去接，因为那是母亲应该听的内容。

铃声响了四五次，终于停止了。母亲的说话声模模糊糊从楼下传来。

遥把玩偶放回箱子里。站起身，他望着窗外，出神地想了一会儿以前的事情：他把这只大象装在包里，背去了幼儿园，真琴吃午饭时，把番茄掉在上面了。

过一会儿，他去真琴房间时，希望真琴不要像小时候一样笨手笨脚，他想。

遥下楼时，母亲刚刚挂断电话。她坐在房间的榻榻米上，手指按着听筒，指尖泛白，望着遥：“是真琴家打过来的。”

“我知道。”说着，遥披上被他顺手搭在楼梯扶手上的外套，走去玄关穿鞋，“我今晚不回来了。”

母亲什么也没说。

外面比遥想像得要冷，风将他的额发掀翻了。但真琴家就在台阶下，他飞快地跑下去。走得这样匆忙，是因为遥不想知道，母亲在电话上听说了什么。对于他这种年龄段的青少年来说，这种事情只能被看作隐秘的玩笑小声地传说，而不是两家的大人在电话上正经探讨的内容。

他只是觉得，说不定他和真琴要一起在开学第一天就请假了。

站在真琴家门口迎接他的，是真琴的父亲——因为同样是男性，所以不会那么尴尬吗？但又能说些什么呢……。

遥进了屋，发现玄关处的鞋子少了三双。

“孩子妈妈带莲和兰出去了。”真琴的爸爸像是看穿了他的心思，“但以防万一，我在楼下待着。真琴这几天都不怎么需要进食，但你可以趁着间隙下楼——我会给我们两个做饭的。”

遥胳膊上的疤痕刺痒起来，走上楼梯。

要……一直做吗。

骗人的吧。

他咬着下唇，停在真琴的房间外，紧闭的门后，声响全无。

太安静了。

遥把手轻轻放在门上，近乎耳语，叫了恋人的名字：“真琴，是我。”

真琴没有回应。

遥深吸一口气：“我要进去了。”

房间乱糟糟的，窗帘半开，书桌上的茶杯倾倒，被打湿的练习本已经半干，变得皱巴巴的，地上散落着几大片纸团，垃圾桶却没翻，只是满到溢出来了。遥抽动鼻子，空气里弥散着一股淡淡的腥气。

真琴……

遥环顾房间。

床上的被子鼓鼓囊囊。

真琴蜷缩在他的小床上。

遥凑近，俯下身去看真琴。真琴侧卧着把脸埋进枕头，汗水把碎发打湿，一缕缕粘在后颈上，他抱着被子的手臂赤裸，一动也不动，看起来就像是睡着了，但那半掩在被子下、一耸一耸的下身出卖了他。

遥摸了摸真琴的头发。

真琴猛地坐直身体，满脸通红，眼睛湿漉漉的：“……遥。”

他的嗓子哑了，却还想要说话。遥低头去舔真琴的嘴唇，干燥而滚烫，仿佛要将他融化，将两人合为一体。真琴不说话了，却也没有回应他的邀请，挺直了背僵硬地坐着，遥只好去勾真琴的舌头，慢慢在床边坐下身来，一手覆盖在真琴的手背上，另一只手伸进被子里。

真琴果然没穿内裤。

遥顺着真琴的大腿向上摸，他手心下的那只手不安地动起来，遥用力地压住，带上了身体的重量。真琴仅剩的另一只手也来阻止他，但他更快。

遥的手指触摸到真琴那根硬邦邦、表皮发粘打滑的阳物时，真琴紧咬的牙关终于也被撬开，他将舌头伸了进去。

遥一边吮吸真琴的嘴唇，一边上下动起手，真琴的气息陡然粗重起来，终于开始回应遥，犬齿轻轻咬了遥的舌尖。

遥舒服得一个激灵，回想着他自慰时的做法，顺着那根柱体向上摸，沾了些许顶部小口渗出的液体，针对敏感的头部进攻起来。

真琴从喉咙深处发出了呻吟，推开遥。嘴唇分开时发出了下流的声音，遥终于也不好意思起来。

“疼——！遥，别弄那儿，好疼。”

不是应该舒服吗，怎么会痛，遥想着，揭开被子。

真琴的那话儿耀武扬威地竖着，兴奋地上下跳动着，顶端汨汨流出透明的液体。

啊——顶端。

深红色的顶端好像有些肿胀。

“摸太多次了，现在一摸就好疼。”真琴低下头小声解释。

遥试着再次用指尖轻轻触摸，真琴难受得整个人都弹了起来，发出痛苦的哼声。

“那我不碰了，对不起。”

那硬挺的东西萎缩了一些，遥不知所措地盯着那处，暗想：要是能彻底软下来也好。他还没有做好准备，无论是心理上的，还是生理上的，他只是出于使命感，背负着大人们的——主要是真琴父母的——期望，来到了此处。

然而，片刻工夫，真琴的下身又摇摇晃晃地翘起来了。

“……爸爸说，不让雌性受孕前是不会软掉的。”真琴捂着脸，声音闷闷的。

“我——”

不是雌性。

也不会怀孕。

遥眨眨眼：“那我先帮你弄出来一次。”

遥不知道那里一直保持勃起状态会怎样，但是真琴的鸡鸡看起来越来越不妙了，再次挺起后，顶端胀成了紫红色，像一块不合时宜的淤痕。他跪坐着挤进真琴的并拢的腿间，深吸一口气，俯下身含住了那里，因为担心牙齿会咬到真琴，他努力地张大本来就不大的小嘴。

真琴倒吸一口气，哀叫一声，一只手用力掐住了遥的肩膀。

遥抬起头：“还是疼？”

真琴双眼紧闭，本来通红的脸有些发白，汗水大颗地滚落。

遥吓得坐直身体，无措地去抓真琴的手臂：“这么痛啊……”

真琴拼命摇头，努力挤出单字：“……哈啊，不是……！”

遥将遮眼的碎发拨开，别在耳后，抬眼注视着真琴，他再次俯下身，伸出舌头，像吃棒冰一样仔仔细细舔了一圈。

真琴叹着气呻吟：“……天哪……遥……”

遥的心雀跃起来，他趴下身，用双手扶住真琴的性器，像保护着什么易碎的珍宝一般，一心一意地舔弄起那脆弱的顶部。真琴显得很舒服，仰过脖子发出长长的喘息，遥转着眼睛观察，但紧接着，真琴就用手按住了他的后脑。这是要他再含深些，遥照做了，不忘来回扫动舌头。

真琴激动地挺起了腰，边将性器向更深处戳去，边大声感叹：“……好舒服……遥……好舒服……”

遥并不舒服，真琴忽然进得这么深，他被顶得眼圈泛红。他去推真琴的手，却掰不开。嘴里的动作愈发激烈，遥差点咬到他自己的嘴唇，也差点咬到真琴。他呜呜叫着抗议，真琴却置若罔闻，继续叫着他的名字，扯着他的头发，直到射在他嘴里。

可能因为已经射了许多次，精液的味道不如想象中那般令人厌恶，也许只是因为是真琴的。遥缓缓抬起身，将口中的东西吐在手心里，黄白色的液体夹杂着淡淡的红色血丝，果然是咬破了哪里。

把那团东西揩在纸巾上，勉强堆在垃圾桶的边缘，遥舔起嘴唇和口腔内壁，却没感觉到有伤口。他扭过身，想去看真琴下身的情况，手腕却被从身后扣住了。

“为什么吐掉了？”真琴的身体紧贴上来，“不想要我的精液吗？”

什么啊。

遥用手肘去戳真琴的侧腹，那里是真琴的敏感带，一摸就会笑到弯下腰来。

真琴却毫无反应，把遥的裤子拽下来一截，露出半个屁股：“扔掉了也没关系，还有好多可以给你。”隔着衣物，他抚摸起遥平坦的小腹，“多到遥会怀上好多好多小狗崽。”

说着，他将手指探入股缝，刺入了那个紧闭的、不应该被当作性器官使用的小口。

真琴变得好奇怪，遥意识到，真琴一直在叫他的全名，叫他Haruka. 他恐慌地挣扎，却徒劳无功，真琴的力气一直比他大，但今天大得惊人，遥被扣住的手腕隐隐作痛。

“真琴！不要……”

遥恳求道。

真琴无法正确理解这句话，他将遥的裤子用力扯下来，卡在脚踝上，但对他来说，这已经无所谓了。他抽出手指，将扭动着的遥按在床上，抬高屁股，插入了那个没有好好开拓的干涩入口。

“什么不要，不许不要。”

红着眼眶，他一插到底。

遥猛地挺起上身，小腿拍打床铺。

他想大叫，却发不出声音。

太痛了。

真琴抽了出来。

遥坍倒在床上，他想叫真琴的名字，让他停下来。

他刚张开口，真琴又一次捅了进来。

遥痛到手脚蜷缩，扭动着向床下爬去。

真琴一把将他捉了回来，翻了个面，按在身下。

遥望着真琴，这才发现，不知何时，真琴已经变成了可怖的猛兽。那双他怎么看也不厌倦的眼睛，此刻正散发着幽暗的绿光，一眨不眨，静候捕获他的时机。

裤子还缠在脚踝上，真琴没办法用这个姿势进入，遥获得了一丝喘息的时刻。趁着真琴动作混乱地去解他的裤子，他伸手去摸身后那处。湿漉漉黏糊糊的，带着体温，他以为是真琴射出来的东西，再看手上，是一大片浅红色的血。

好痛。

真琴脱不下遥的裤子，又把他翻成侧卧，遥向又要进入的真琴摊开手掌：“……真琴，停下……求你……”

真琴停顿一下，接着坚定而缓慢地推进遥的身体深处。血液慢慢渗出，抽插变得愈发顺滑，真琴加速撞击，遥痛得大叫起来，四肢乱挥。

真琴用力掰开遥的臀瓣，进得更深。

遥不再动了，他终于明白，挣扎是无用的。他摸到真琴的枕头，紧紧抱在胸前：“说了不要为什么不听……”

真琴还在抽动：“遥、遥！”

他不住地叫着遥的名字。他的心思只被一件事占据，身体也只被那一件事驱动：遥不想要他的精液，但那是不行的，他的任务就是让他的雌性怀孕。他射在遥的嘴里，但遥吐掉了，扔在垃圾桶里，精液的味道不好吃，遥不想要，他原谅遥——他明白了，一定要射在遥的肚子里，那样遥就没有理由拒绝了。遥看起来不太舒服，一点声音也没有，安静地蜷缩在他的身下，但他很快就会结束，那时，他一定会把遥用力抱在怀里，让遥也像他现在这样舒服。他想告诉遥，再忍一下、就一下，但他说不出来，舌头被扼住，只好一味地继续叫遥的名字。

遥闭上眼睛忍耐。如果亲眼见证真琴施虐的模样，只会让他更加痛苦。

良久，真琴停下了动作，趴在遥身上喘息，两人紧紧连接的那处，他正将精液一股股送入遥的体内。

遥没有动，手里攥着他的枕头。

受孕过程——结束了。

无论怎样排出精液，都保持勃起的那处，终于变得半软，从遥的身体里滑落。

真琴小心地将头部慢慢拔出来。

随着他的动作，浓稠的液体流出。

——确实，做了。

刚刚发生的一切，他都不怎么能理解，也记不清，只感觉他凭着本能，动了好久的腰。

很舒服。

不知道遥有没有感到舒服？

真琴看向遥，他僵住了。

鲜艳的血，和精液一起流出遥的体内。

他颤抖起来，摇晃遥侧卧的身体，遥虚弱地睁开眼：“做完了吗……？”

他说不出话。血液沾湿了床单。他夺门而出，恐惧地大喊起来，跌跌撞撞地滚下楼梯。

父亲正坐在餐桌边，真琴扑向他求救。


End file.
